


Misunderstandings

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Short Thryce stories. Each chapter is a one-shot.





	1. Date/Randka

\- Chorąży Vanto – odezwał się Thrawn tonem, który wyraźnie wskazywał, że Chiss nie rozumiał jakichś zawiłości ludzkiej kultury – czy jeśli kobieta zaprasza mężczyznę do restauracji, oznacza to…

\- Randkę? – mruknął Eli. – Tak. Raczej tak.

Następnie chorąży uniósł wzrok znad datapadu i spojrzał na komandora, który wpatrywał się w swój datapad z nieodgadnioną miną.

\- Chociaż to zależy – dodał natychmiast Vanto – kto konkretnie pana zaprosił, sir.

\- Arihnda Pryce – rzekł w zamyśleniu Thrawn.

\- Kto taki?

\- Panna Pryce, którą spotkaliśmy w Alisandre Hotel, a później w Yinchom Dojo. I która obecnie pracuje dla Higher Skies.

\- To… trochę dziwne. To znaczy, owszem, to może być zwykły zbieg okoliczności…

\- Ale tak nie uważasz. Ja również nie sądzę, by był to przypadek – odrzekł komandor.

Eli zacisnął na moment usta.

\- Zaprosiła pana na kolację? – upewnił się.

\- Tak.

\- A coś więcej? Powiedziała, czego konkretnie chce?

\- Nie. Tylko, że pragnie się spotkać _prywatnie_. W _ustronnym miejscu_ – Thrawn zmarszczył brwi. – I podała adres restauracji. Powinienem się tam zjawić?

Na twarzy Vanto pojawiło się przerażenie. Chiss obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Pryce chce się spotkać w miejscu publicznym, więc to raczej nie zasadzka – stwierdził komandor. – Ale równocześnie sugeruje, żebym był w przebraniu.

\- Eh?

\- Nie chce, żeby ktoś zobaczył nas razem. Mamy być _incognito_.

\- No cóż…

\- Chorąży, gdzie mogę zdobyć płaszcz i barwione szkła?

Eli skrzywił się.

\- Bez urazy, sir, ale to niezbyt dobry strój na randkę.

Pod wpływem spojrzenia Chissa zaczął tłumaczyć zawile:

\- Chociaż może faktycznie nie ma znaczenia, co pan na siebie włoży, bo ta propozycja ma dość jasny podtekst…

\- Podtest.

\- Podtekst, właśnie!

\- Jaki podtekst?

Vanto zaczerwienił się.

\- Podtekst taki, no… – próbował nieudolnie pomóc sobie gestykulacją.

Odetchnął głęboko i wyrecytował jak wojskową formułę:

\- Podtekst erotyczny, sir!

Thrawn uniósł do góry obie brwi, a kąciki jego ust nieznacznie drgnęły, co niewątpliwie było sygnałem rozbawienia.

\- Nie napisała, po co chce się spotkać, a zatem _domyślnie_ musi jej chodzić o seks? – zapytał.

\- Dlaczego inaczej mielibyście się umawiać _prywatnie_ i na dodatek w _ustronnym miejscu_?

Vanto pokręcił głową.

\- Sir, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Ona jest… – machnął zamaszyście lewą ręką. – A pan jest… – uniósł prawą dłoń i wskazał na komandora, jakby dokonywał prezentacji. – Mam na myśli to, że pan jest…

\- Chissem – odrzekł Thrawn chłodno.

\- Jest pan kimś ważnym, sir! – oświadczył z naciskiem Vanto. – Gdyby pana nakryto na schadzkach z…

\- Nikt nas nie nakryje – przerwał dość obcesowo komandor.

Następnie powiedział spokojniejszym już tonem:

\- Randka. To dobra okazja, żeby poznać lepiej naszego przeciwnika.

\- Kobiety?

Thrawn posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Higher Skies – odparł. – Panna Pryce tkwi w samym sercu interesujących wydarzeń.

Eli przewrócił oczami.

\- Jeśli to zbieg okoliczności, to faktycznie Pryce ma dar. Umiejętność pakowania się w kłopoty, której nawet ja mógłbym jej pozazdrościć – rzekł z przekąsem.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie.

\- Zaprosiła mnie na randkę – stwierdził.

\- Tak, o tym właśnie mówię.

\- Chce zawrzeć bliższą znajomość – ocenił komandor. – To jak gra w podchody. Każde nasze kolejne spotkanie.

Eli zaśmiał się odrobinę nerwowo.

\- Alisandre Hotel to raczej był przypadek – powiedział. – A w Dojo… skąd mogłaby wiedzieć, że tam przyjdziemy?

\- Nie wiedziała – Thrawn zmarszczył czoło. – Ale teraz już wie, że interesujemy się adwokaturą, dla której pracuje. I chce się spotkać ze mną. Dlaczego?

\- Może zrobił pan na niej wrażenie, sir. Mam na myśli tamten pojedynek z mistrzynią Dojo. Może Pryce pomyślała, że zrobił to pan specjalnie, żeby zrobić na niej wrażenie.

\- Że chciałem ją uwieść, eksponując swoją sprawność fizyczną? – zapytał Thrawn z nutą ironii w głosie. – Panna Pryce wyglądała na zainteresowaną rozmową z nami jeszcze przed moim pojedynkiem z instruktor H’sishi. I zwróciła też uwagę na mój awans.

Vanto przygryzł wargę.

\- I tym razem również zwróciła uwagę na nową rangę – dodał niezbyt delikatnie komandor.

\- Trudno nie zauważyć, jak szybko pan awansuje, sir – Eli uśmiechnął się w sposób lekko wymuszony.

\- Tak – rzekł Thrawn bardziej do siebie niż do chorążego. – Ale dla Pryce ten fakt był szczególnie istotny.

\- Może… eh… uznała, że jest pan perspektywicznym partnerem? – wymamrotał Vanto, starając się ukryć swój dyskomfort spowodowany tą dyskusją.

Thrawn ponownie uniósł brwi. Przez moment milczał, jakby rozważał pewną możliwość.

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się o tym przekonać – powiedział w końcu. – Przyjąć jej zaproszenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 666 words >:D


	2. „Call me back”/„Czekam na odpowiedź”

„Zadzwoń, gdy znajdziesz wolną chwilę” – tak się przecież mówi. Arihndzie nie przeszło nawet przez myśl, że komodor Thrawn mógłby zrozumieć ją dosłownie.

Owszem, wysłała mu swoją prezentację w późnych godzinach wieczornych, założywszy, że komodor dopiero rano odczyta jej wiadomość. I prawda, chciała przedyskutować z nim jeszcze niektóre kwestie prywatnie.

To nie tak, że komodor ją obudził. Pryce miała zwyczaj pracować do późna. Jeszcze w łóżku doczytywała raporty. Jako nowo mianowana gubernator Lothalu miała dużo pracy. Kilka miesięcy pobytu na Coruscant – i już takie zaległości!

Nikt nie dzwonił do niej o tak późnej porze. Nikt by się nie ważył… Chyba, że sprawa dotyczyła jej rodziców. Dlatego wygładziwszy zmierzwione włosy i narzuciwszy na siebie naprędce sweter, Arihnda podbiegła do biurka. Zerknęła na komunikator. Połączenie przychodzące: komodor Thrawn.

Westchnęła głośno i usiadła w fotelu. Wcisnęła przycisk.

\- Gubernator Pryce – zwrócił się do niej Thrawn. – Otrzymałem od pani wiadomość.

\- Tak…

Arihnda oparła łokcie na biurku i splotła palce. Następnie podparła głowę.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko ją pan odczyta – powiedziała.

Starała się uśmiechnąć tak, by nie wyglądało to sztucznie. Thrawn uniósł swą ciemną, niemal czarną brew.

\- Była oznaczona jako „pilna” – odrzekł. – I napisała pani, że czeka na moją odpowiedź.

\- Tak, nie śpię, bo czekam – wymruczała. – Nie musiał jej pan czytać od razu, ani tym bardziej odzwaniać w środku nocy.

Komodor zerknął ponad jej uchem, jakby próbował dojrzeć jej otoczenie.

\- Założyłem, że pani nie śpi – powiedział, ważąc każde słowo. – Mam nadzieję, że w niczym pani nie przeszkodziłem.

Wybałuszyła na niego oczy. Chwilę później zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Nie, wcale mi pan nie przeszkadza – Pryce starała się nie ujawnić goryczy, która aż cisnęła jej się na usta. – Siedzę sama w swoim apartamencie.

W ognistym spojrzeniu Thrawna na szczęście nie doszukała się współczucia.

\- Napisała pani, żebym zadzwonił w „wolnej chwili” – rzekł ostrożnie komodor. – To jest moja wolna chwila. Dopiero za kilka godzin zaczynam wachtę.

\- I nie śpi pan? Czy może w ogóle pan nie sypia?

Zmarszczył na moment brwi i kilkukrotnie zamrugał.

\- Ależ sypiam, oczywiście – odparł. – Pięć godzin na dobę – zastanowił się. – Może cztery na dobę. Albo sześć co dwie doby.

\- Jest pan przemęczony – zauważyła Pryce. – Naprawdę doceniam to, że poświęcił mi pan swój czas, ale Lothal nie spłonie, jeśli odłożymy tę rozmowę na jutro. Czy na pojutrze. Kiedy już się pan wyśpi.

Popatrzyła z troską na jego bladoniebieską twarz.

\- Naprawdę to doceniam, że pan do mnie zadzwonił – powtórzyła cicho.

Komodor uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Prześlę pani swoją opinię o tej prezentacji, a gdyby chciała pani jeszcze na ten temat porozmawiać, to jutro…

\- Thrawn – przerwała mu.

Spojrzał na nią swoimi świetlistymi oczyma.

\- Dobranoc – powiedziała.

\- Dobranoc, Arihndo – odrzekł.

Nie poprawiła go tym razem.


	3. A Valentine/Walentynka

\- Dostał pan kartkę walentynkową, sir?

Admirał Thrawn zmarszczył czoło. Spojrzał na rzeczoną kartkę. Owszem, słyszał o tym ludzkim zwyczaju, zwanym „świętem zakochanych”, problem jednak polegał na tym, że nie spotkał dotąd osoby, do której poczułby coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń, a na dodatek szczerze wątpił, by ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek darzył go takim uczuciem. Poza Maris Ferasi. Ale Maris tu nie było.

Komandor Vanto musiał się zatem mylić. Kartka była kpiną. Albo rzuconym mu wyznaniem. _Czy jesteś dość sprytny, Thrawn, by odgadnąć, kto ją wysłał?_ Chiss przyjrzał się kartce. Vanto powiedziałby, że była przepaskudna. Thrawn wolał nazwać rzecz po imieniu: to był dobry przykład kiczu. Osoba, która ją wybrała, nie znała się zupełnie na sztuce, ale, z jakiegoś powodu, chciała mu dać coś, co powinno, jej zdaniem, trafić w jego nietypowy gust: zbierał w końcu dzieła sztuki, w tym takie, które większość ludzi uważała za dziwaczne. Stąd ten obrazek, który był tak brzydki, że aż na swój sposób piękny. Gdyby admirał poszukiwał najbardziej kiczowatej kartki, ta właśnie kartka byłaby pożądanym przez niego przedmiotem.

Otwarł ją. W środku równym, drobnym pismem bez zbędnych zawijasów napisano standardowe, oszczędne życzenia. Właściwie nie padały w nich słowa „kocham” i „miłość”, ale niewątpliwie była to kartka wysłana z okazji „święta zakochanych”. Thrawn powąchał papier. Wyczuł lekki zapach kobiecych perfum. Wydawał mu się on dziwnie znajomy. Czyżby tę kartkę przysłała mu jedna z jego współpracownic? Dlatego był to anonim? Wiadomość mogła oznaczać: _kocham cię, ale nie możemy być razem_. Albo ta osoba uznała, że Thrawn powinien się domyślić, że to od niej.

Planował teraz bitwę, nie miał czasu na walentynkowe śledztwo! A jednak czuł, że nie może zostawić tej sprawy nierozwiązanej. Przyłapał się na tym, że w obecności kobiet stawał się czujny, jak myśliwy polujący na zwierzynę, szukał pretekstu, by podejść bliżej, by wyczuć perfumy, by móc powiedzieć sobie: _nie, to nie ona._

Odpowiadało mu to nawet, że miał tajemniczą wielbicielkę. Nie był nigdy zakochany, mógł więc tej tajemniczej kobiecie przypisać pociągające go cechy, mógł o niej fantazjować. Wąchał kartkę, dopóki perfumy nie wywietrzały. Nie miało to znaczenia. I tak nauczył się tego zapachu na pamięć.

Mógł zebrać odcinki palców z kartki. Sprawdzić w imperialnej bazie danych, kto je zostawił. Zidentyfikować nadawcę. Prześwietlił papier i wtedy – wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Nie było odcinków palców! Kobieta użyła rękawiczek. Poczuł do niej szacunek. Tym bardziej chciał ją teraz poznać. Rozpoznać.

W zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w kiczowatą kartkę, jakby w tym okropnym obrazku zawarta była dodatkowa wskazówka. Wreszcie zdecydował się oprawić kartkę i powiesić ją nad swoim biurkiem. Kobieta mogła wszak zmienić perfumy. Mogła nie chcieć się ujawnić. Jednak jej reakcja na widok tej kartki z pewnością pozwoli mu ją zidentyfikować. Musiał po prostu być cierpliwy.

W rzeczywistości każdy, kto odwiedzał jego biuro, reagował na kartkę. Zdziwieniem. Zmieszaniem. Wymownym milczeniem. Jedynie Yularen zapytał Thrawna wprost, co to za kartka. Usłyszawszy odpowiedź, pułkownik uniósł swe siwe brwi i pokręcił głową.

\- Szukasz tej kobiety? – zapytał.

Thrawn przytaknął.

\- Może gubernator Pryce mogłaby ci pomóc – zasugerował Yularen.

\- Gubernator Pryce?

\- Jeśli ktoś jest w stanie zrozumieć umysł kobiety, to tylko inna kobieta – odrzekł pułkownik.

\- Gubernator Pryce – powtórzył w zamyśleniu Thrawn.

O tak, mógł to tak zorganizować, by Pryce zjawiła się na jego okręcie w roli konsultanta. Znała się na doomium, mógł użyć informacji, które posiadała, by poprawić swoją nową strategię, a przy okazji, przy lampce czerwonego wina porozmawiać prywatnie o ludzkich zwyczajach.

O kartce. Trochę krępował się wspomnieć Pryce o tej kartce. Co też gubernator Lothalu by o nim pomyślała? Miała o nim wysokie mniemanie, uważała go za wybitnego dowódcę, a on skupiał się na rzeczach nieistotnych, na walentynkowej kartce.

Co więcej, mogło się okazać, że rozwiązanie tej zagadki będzie rozczarowujące. Thrawn stworzył w swojej wyobraźni wizerunek kobiety idealnej – no może niekoniecznie _idealnej_ , bo ewidentnie mającej fatalny gust w kwestii sztuki, ale  – inteligentnej i dyskretnej, a przy tym niedostępnej, wartej tego, by o nią zawalczyć. Może w gruncie rzeczy nie chciał jej wcale poznawać – napawał się tym, że miał tajemniczą wielbicielkę; że ktoś w tej okrutnej Galaktyce kochał go.

Namierzenie nadawcy oznaczało nieuchronną konfrontację z rzeczywistością. Jego wielbicielka mogła być niezbyt ładna albo, co gorsza, niezbyt mądra. Irytująca. Musiałby też jakoś odnieść się do tej sytuacji – zaprosić ją na randkę? Złamać jej serce, mówiąc otwarcie: „nie, nic z tego”? Znaleźć jakąś wymówkę, dlaczego nie mógłby się z nią związać. Trochę było mu jej żal. Chciał być dla niej delikatny.

Wolałby nie rozmawiać z nią w ogóle na temat tej kartki. Zostawić to, co było między nimi w takiej właśnie formie. Niedoprecyzowanej. Zamiast otwarcie demonstrować swe uczucia, mogli się cieszyć tym stanem, który nazywano „zakochaniem”, tęsknotą za czymś nieuchwytnym.

Lecz Thrawn nie potrafił zwyczajnie zgodzić się na niewiedzę. To była jego słabość – lubił rozwiązywać zagadki. Leciał w ich stronę jak ćma w kierunku światła. Podejmował zbędne ryzyko, by poznać prawdę. Nawet, gdy była bolesna. Zazwyczaj taka była.

Tajemnicza wielbicielka mogła być czymś takim jak Gwiazda Śmierci. Thrawn wolałby o niej nie wiedzieć. Ale, niestety, odkrył to dopiero po fakcie. W sumie, co mogło okazać się jeszcze bardziej przykre? To, że pokochała go najgorsza kobieta w Galaktyce? Zapewne tak nie było. Teraz ją demonizował. Próbował sobie wmówić, że nie chce jej znać, po to tylko, by przezwyciężyć wrodzoną ciekawość. Chciał wiedzieć, kim była. Czy była, jak przypuszczał, jego zgubą.

Potrzebował o tym z kimś porozmawiać. Dlaczego nie z Pryce? Przyjaźnili się. Umiarkowanie. To była dość niezręczna damsko-męska relacja o niesprecyzowanym charakterze. Przyjaźń dla korzyści, jak mu się zdawało. Przyjaźń z korzyściami, jak twierdziła Pryce.

Jak gubernator by zareagowała, gdyby dowiedziała się o tej walentynkowej kartce? Czy poczułaby się urażona? Zazdrosna? Dlaczego niby miałaby być zazdrosna?

Kobiety, jak zauważył, bywały zazdrosne o inne kobiety zupełnie bez powodu. Zresztą, nawet jemu umawianie się z kobietą, by dyskutować o innej kobiecie, wydawało się co najmniej niestosowne. Thrawn powinien dać Pryce jasny sygnał, że to _jej_ potrzebował – jej pomocy, by rozwikłać tę sprawę. By wreszcie móc wrócić do porządku dziennego i nie zaprzątać sobie dłużej głowy tajemniczą wielbicielką. Powinien dać Pryce do zrozumienia, że nie pragnął związku z tamtą kobietą, kimkolwiek była, chciał jedynie poznać jej tożsamość. Czy Pryce nie powinno sprawić przyjemności to, że to _ją_ prosił o pomoc? Że to _do niej_ miał tak wielkie zaufanie?

Zdecydował się w końcu. Zaprosił ją. Czekał. Gdy się zjawiła na pokładzie, podszedł do niej pospiesznie, podał jej dłoń, kurtuazyjnie, i… zdębiał. Wyczuł perfumy –  te same, którymi skropiono kartkę! Może to był przypadek? A może ktoś celowo wrabiał Pryce?

Przytrzymał jej dłoń odrobinę dłużej niż było to konieczne. Jego serce biło szybko. Niewłaściwa reakcja. Czy gubernator to zauważyła? Albo to, że pochylał się nad nią, by poczuć jej perfumy – upewnić się, że był to zapamiętany przez niego zapach? Musiała dostrzec coś dziwnego w jego zachowaniu. Nie była przecież ślepa.

Pochwalił jej perfumy. Chciał wiedzieć, od kiedy ich używała. Uniosła brew. _Rany, Thrawn, o co ci chodzi?_ Nie mógł jej powiedzieć wprost, że tak samo pachniała jego walentynkowa kartka! Kiedyś, bo teraz już nie. Lubił ten tajemniczy zapach.

Musiał zachować stosowny dystans! Nie mógł co rusz naruszać przestrzeni osobistej swojego gościa, pochylać się nad gubernator i wąchać jej mundur, jej skórę… Musiał się opamiętać! Pryce pachniała jak jego wyśniona kobieta, ale nie była nią! Czuł teraz podniecenie, bo znalazł się na tropie swojej tajemniczej wielbicielki. Mógł dowiedzieć się, co to za perfumy i zawęzić grono podejrzanych o wysłanie walentynkowej kartki.

Zmarszczył brwi. A jeśli ktoś faktycznie wrabiał Pryce? W bardzo sprytny sposób. Perfumy, brak odcisków palców i zupełna nieznajomość sztuki! To wszystko wskazywało na Pryce! Ten, kto przysłał mu tę kartkę, wiedział zaskakująco dużo o gubernator Lothalu. Był niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Tym bardziej Thrawn powinien szczerze porozmawiać z Arihndą. Być może miała osobistego wroga, który próbował jej zaszkodzić.

Aż nazbyt admirał dał po sobie znać, że chciałby znaleźć się z Pryce sam na sam. Znów mogło to zostać błędnie odczytane. _Panuj nad sobą, Thrawn, widzą cię twoi podwładni!_ Nikt przecież, poza Yularenem, nie wiedział, że chodziło o śledztwo, o walentynkową kartkę. O to, że ktoś mógłby szantażować Arihndę i o to, że Thrawn musiał koniecznie poznać nadawcę listu i jego cel. Pryce powinna pomóc mu odgadnąć, co faktycznie oznaczała ta walentynkowa kartka. Może kiepski wiersz stanowił zaszyfrowaną wiadomość?

Zaprowadził gubernator do swojego gabinetu, zablokował drzwi, by nikt im nie przeszkadzał, uruchomił nawet urządzenie uniemożliwiające podsłuchiwanie ich prywatnej rozmowy. Zachowywał się jak paranoik albo jak ktoś, kto wiedział, że na pokładzie jego statku znajduje się rebeliancki szpieg.

Na twarzy Pryce zagościła powaga. Doszła do wniosku, że działo się coś nietypowego, a Thrawn nie chciał informować o tym załogi. Na razie zamierzał wtajemniczyć w tę sprawę tylko ją. Jej niebieskie oczy błyszczały, a kąciki ust uniosły się lekko. Była podekscytowana.

Thrawn poprosił ją, by usiadła. Przysunął jej krzesło. Znów się nad nią pochylał! Ale miał dobry pretekst, przynajmniej!

Pryce obserwowała jego ruchy. Skupiała się nadmiernie na nim, ignorowała wystrój jego biura i nie dostrzegła kartki. Podszedł tam i zdjął oprawiony obrazek ze ściany. Obrócił się. Nie dość szybko. Nie spostrzegł jej pierwszej reakcji. Gubernator zdołała w międzyczasie opanować swoją mimikę. Jej twarz nie mówiła mu nic. To była maska, a na niej gościł wyuczony wyraz:  uprzejme zainteresowanie.

Admirał usiadł naprzeciwko Pryce, pochylił się w jej stronę. Powoli, na jej oczach, wyjął obrazek z antyramy. Podał Arihndzie kartkę. Wzięła ją od niego i studiowała ją przez moment w milczeniu. Zerknęła na jego twarz i zapytała: „Czy mogę?”, a dopiero uzyskawszy jego zgodę, otwarła kartkę i przeczytała wiersz.

Idealne aktorstwo! Od początku wiedziała, że to kartka walentynkowa, nie musiała nawet sprawdzać, co było w środku. Nie zaskoczyła ją rymowana wiadomość ani brak podpisu pod nią. Oddała ją Thrawnowi bez słowa.

\- Ma pan jakieś pytania? – zwróciła się do niego oficjalnie.

Widział w jej postawie napięcie, oczekiwanie. Nie chciała jako pierwsza przedstawiać swoich wniosków, wolała, żeby to on zaczął.

\- Nie było na niej odcisków palców – rzekł.

\- Nie było odcisków palców?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Z rozbawieniem?

\- Tylko wyczuwalny zapach perfum.

Thrawn utkwił w niej badawczy wzrok.

\- Stąd pana nagła obsesja na punkcie kobiecych perfum? – zapytała Pryce.

Przysunął się do niej bliżej.

\- To były te same perfumy, które ma pani teraz na sobie – oświadczył.

\- Bardzo ładne, nieprawdaż? – powiedziała nonszalancko. – Zapach tego sezonu. Podobają się panu?

Miał ochotę ponownie się ją powąchać. Wiedział, że była to prowokacja.

\- Tak – odrzekł. – Bardzo chciałbym zdobyć buteleczkę. W celach kolekcjonerskich.

Pryce uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

\- Ten zapach wchodzi w reakcje chemiczne z różnymi materiałami – dodała. – I zmienia się wraz z czasem.

Podwinęła rękaw i przybliżyła nadgarstek do nosa. Głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

\- Na nagiej skórze pachnie odrobinę inaczej – oznajmiła. – Proszę sprawdzić.

Podała mu rękę. Nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie powąchania jej skóry.

\- Istotnie – zgodził się z nią. – To ciekawe spostrzeżenie.

Nadal trzymał jej rękę. Wpatrywał się w odsłonięty fragment jej bladego ciała, w wąski pasek białej skóry pomiędzy czarną rękawiczką a oliwkowozielonym mundurem.

Spojrzał na jej twarz: gubernator nie zarumieniła się, ale widział wyraźnie, że temperatura jej ciała wzrosła. Czuła niebezpieczeństwo i… podniecenie? Teraz to on się uśmiechnął.

Ponownie się pochylił. Pozwolił tym razem, by czubek jego nosa musnął jej skórę – niby przez przypadek. Reakcja Pryce była natychmiastowa. Wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku. Nie trzymał jej zresztą zbyt mocno.

Poprawiła mundur i oparła obie ręce na biurku. Patrzyła na jego twarz. Jej nozdrza lekko falowały. Strach? Źrenice powiększone. Podniecenie.

\- Muszę się do czegoś przyznać – powiedziała.

\- Tak?

\- To ja wysłałam tę kartkę – wyrzuciła z siebie. – Pomyślałam, że skoro jesteśmy kolegami, to taki miły gest: dać sobie okolicznościowe kartki. Ale pan nic mi nie przysłał.

\- A powinienem?

Zagryzła usta.

\- Nie – odparła nieprzekonująco. – Niby dlaczego? To ludzki zwyczaj. Pan nie jest człowiekiem, ale… to przykre, kiedy inni wokół się bawią, mają swoje święto, a nas wykluczają.

\- Nas? – Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

Nie rozumiał.

\- Samotni też mogą się dobrze bawić – oświadczyła. – I również mogą wymieniać się kartkami!

\- Z okazji święta zakochanych?

Pryce pochyliła się w jego kierunku.

\- Odbierzemy im ich święto – dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Zmienimy charakter tego święta. Dlaczego mamy raz w roku czuć się źle z tego powodu, że wolimy być sami?

Thrawn spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

\- Czym niby miałby różnić się ten dzień od pozostałych dni w roku? – zapytał. – To zwykły dzień.

\- Nie, Thrawn. To okazja, żeby urządzić paradę! Naszą paradę, która przyćmi rozmachem wszystkie ich uroczystości.

\- Arihndo…

\- Powiedz – Pryce przeszła do ofensywy – czy nie miło dostać kartkę?

\- Bez podpisu?

W jego przekonaniu anonimy nigdy nie oznaczały niczego dobrego.

Pryce skrzywiła się.

\- Tak się utarło – wyjaśniła. – Taki jest zwyczaj. Chodzi o to, by zgadnąć, kto wysłał daną kartkę. Pan, admirale, na pewno domyślił się, że to ja.

Tak, przeszło mu to przez myśl… i uznał to za nieprawdopodobne. Pryce miałaby mu wysłać walentynkową kartkę? A mimo to siedziała tu, przed nim, przyznała się, że to ona. Ona!

Powinien był się ucieszyć, że tej kartki nie przysłała jakaś ogarnięta obsesją na jego punkcie szalona kobieta; że w sumie walentynkowa kartka nie oznaczała niczego złego. A jednak…

Gdyby nie dostał kartki, nie czułby się źle, ani nie uważałby, że czegoś w jego życiu brakowało. Rozważył możliwości. Spojrzał na siedzącą przed nim kobietę. Właściwie miał wszystko, czego potrzebował. I był zadowolony z tego, jak wyglądało jego życie. Ale jeśli Pryce przywiązywała aż tak wielką wagę do pewnych gestów, Thrawn mógł jej wręczyć walentynkową kartkę. Niestety z opóźnieniem, ale przynajmniej osobiście.

Wyciągnął z szuflady biurka biały kartonik i wieczne pióro. Nie patrzył na Pryce, ale miał pewność, że nie odrywała od niego teraz wzroku. To śmieszne, mógłby jej to powiedzieć prosto w oczy. Zamiast tego zaczął pisać.


	4. „Name your price”/”Podaj swoją cenę”

\- Pocałuj mnie – powiedział Thrawn.

\- Słucham?

W pierwszej chwili Arihnda pomyślała, że musiała się przesłyszeć. Niemożliwe, żeby admirał powiedział to, co _wydawało jej się_ , że usłyszała. Spojrzała krytycznie na jego niebieską twarz. Był przystojny, owszem, odrobinę arogancki i często nie potrafił się zachować stosownie do sytuacji, ale nigdy, nigdy dotąd nie potraktował jej tak protekcjonalnie!

Pryce była przygotowana na twarde negocjacje. Oczywiście, że Thrawn nie pomógłby jej bezinteresownie. Jeśli chciała, by milczał, by nie ujawnił jej nieregulaminowych działań i tego, co tak naprawdę stało się na Batonn, ba, by skłamał w swoim raporcie, musiała dać mu coś w zamian. Wyłożyła na stół wszystkie swoje karty. Admirał wysłuchał jej uważnie.

\- To wszystko? – zapytał.

Przełknęła ślinę. Wydawało jej się, że jej oferta była nader szczodra. Czego Thrawn mógł pragnąć, prócz pozycji? Wpływów? Nowych statków, które znalazłyby się pod jego dowództwem?

Ach, tak, podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy, chciał też awansu dla Eliego Vanto. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy i tym razem uszczęśliwiłoby go to, gdyby popchnęła do przodu karierę któregoś z jego podwładnych. Mógł jej to powiedzieć wprost. Nie zamierzała zgadywać. Złożyła mu poważną ofertę.

Powinna była się upierać przy swojej wersji. Nie pozwolić mu dyktować sobie warunków. Zamiast tego ustąpiła admirałowi pola. Popełniła błąd.

\- Podaj swoją cenę – zwróciła się do niego.

A on z niej zakpił. Zażądał pocałunku. Niby niewielka rzecz, ale w tej sytuacji był to niewątpliwie okrutny żart z jego strony. Thrawn mówił jej w ten sposób: _wiem, że tego nie zrobisz; że masz swój honor_. Rzucił jej wyzwanie. Chciał, by mu odmówiła i by on z kolei mógł odmówić jej.

Nie docenił jej determinacji. I desperacji. Może kogoś innego zdzieliłaby w twarz, usłyszawszy podobną propozycję, ale Thrawna mogła pocałować, po to choćby, by zobaczyć w jego czerwonych oczach bezgraniczne zdumienie. Mogła obrócić jego słowa przeciwko niemu: _chciałeś tego, a więc masz!_

To nie musiało być niemiłe. Postrzegała go jako przystojnego mężczyznę. Nie była pewna, czy rzeczywiście czuła wobec niego pożądanie, ale z pewnością _mógł_ jej się podobać, _mogła_ nawet chcieć go pocałować, żeby przekonać się, czy darzyła go wyłącznie uczuciem platonicznym, czy dopuszczała też możliwość, by doszło do czegoś więcej.

Nurtowało ją to, co admirał chciał przez to osiągnąć. Upokorzyć ją? Bo pocałowałaby _jego_? Sądził, że wzdragała się przed tym? Że miała jakieś opory? Czy może pocałunek w jego kulturze oznaczał coś innego niż przyjaźń bądź miłość? Co takiego? Poddaństwo?

Zmarszczyła brwi. Thrawn zawsze brał pod uwagę więcej niż jedno rozwiązanie. Dopuszczał więc możliwość, że Arihnda się na niego pogniewa, że zerwie ich przyjazne stosunki i rozpocznie osobistą wendettę. Zacisnęła pięści. Nie, nie mógł być tak naiwny, by sądzić, że gubernator Lothalu puści mu płazem taką zniewagę. To byłaby dla niej śmiertelna zniewaga, gdyby Thrawn wykorzystał teraz swoją władzę nad nią, gdyby jego propozycja wynikała wyłącznie z chęci dominacji; gdyby sugerował jej przez to: _nie możesz mi odmówić, bo inaczej doniosę na ciebie_.

To była gra. _Pocałuj mnie_. _Zamknij mi usta_. Bardzo zabawne! Jeśli admirał uwzględnił ewentualność, że Pryce odpowie: „nie”, musiał również rozważyć opcję przeciwną – „tak”.

Pierwsze „tak” wynikało ze strachu przed konsekwencjami. To byłaby słabość z jej strony.

Drugie „tak” znaczyło tyle, że Arihnda dostrzegła swój atut. Mogła się podobać. Thrawnowi i innym mężczyznom, a może też i kobietom. Mogła manipulować ludźmi, wykorzystując także swój wdzięk osobisty, nie tylko posiadane informacje. Thrawnowi nie byłoby w smak, gdyby pocałowała go z myślą, że uda jej się do czegoś go nakłonić fizyczną perswazją. Wątpiła w to, by zmienił zdanie pod wpływem jej pocałunku. A zatem już zdecydował. To, co Pryce mu odpowie nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Więc po co ta gra pozorów?

Trzecie „tak” – może była to jeszcze większa naiwność z jej strony, ale może Thrawn faktycznie chciał, by go pocałowała? By zapieczętowała jego usta? Czy jej pocałunek miał być jego nagrodą? Pociechą? A może admirał myślał, że w innych okolicznościach nie mógłby liczyć na jej pocałunek?

Czwarte „tak” – piętrowa konstrukcja: to ona miała zapałać nagłą chęcią, by pocałować Thrawna. Wcześniej nie czyniła mu żadnych awansów. Nie brała nawet takiej możliwości pod uwagę. Admirał znał jej gorący temperament. Wiedział, że jeśli zapragnęła czegoś, jeśli podjęła już działania, by osiągnąć swój zamierzony cel, jeśli coś sobie postanowiła, trudno było ją od tego odwieść. A teraz chciała nie tylko jego milczenia – złożyła mu otwartą ofertę współpracy. Miała mu zatem dowieść, że jej zależy – że jej zależy na nim konkretnie? Czy dotychczas nie okazała mu tego w wystarczający sposób?

Piąte „tak” było podstępne. Wymuszona deklaracja. Admirał był na nią zły, że planowała pewne rzeczy samodzielnie, nie wtajemniczając go w „swoje sprawy”; że podejmowała działania na własną rękę, bez jego rady, zgody, wsparcia. „Tak” miałoby znaczyć: _przepraszam, nie postąpię tak więcej_? Jego wyniosła mina świadczyła o tym, że domagał się przeprosin. Ale to nie było w jej stylu – przepraszać. Przycisnęłaby wargi do jego ust: _nie, nie przeproszę!_ Ale może wyrwałby jej się jakiś jęk, odgłos uległości? Zwycięstwo byłoby jego.

To szóste „tak” – Thrawn miał dosyć jej słów. Obietnic. Wykrętów. To on próbował zamknąć jej usta. Czy raczej sprawić, by sama zamilkła na chwilę. Dłuższą chwilę.

Podeszła do niego i dotknęła jego gładkiego niebieskiego policzka. A potem drugą ręką złapała go za klapę munduru. Błysk w jego czerwonych oczach mówił jej, co było jego ceną. Jego nagrodą. Ona – Pryce.

Zanim na jego ustach zdążył uformować się uśmiech, zaatakowała jego wargi. To była jej oferta! Jej warunki! Sięgnęła po nie i zdobyła jego milczenie. I jeśli istniała taka potrzeba – a z pewnością istniała – Pryce mogła zapieczętować usta admirała Thrawna ponownie. Zrobić to tyle razy, ile było to konieczne.


	5. Indirectly/Nie wprost

Ludzie, zdaniem Thrawna, posługiwali się nazbyt często językiem sugestii i insynuacji. Inne gatunki przywiązywały większą wagę do gestów, zapachów czy kolorów, którymi sygnalizowały swoje przyjazne bądź wrogie zamiary. Ludzie zaś polegali głównie na słowach, doskonalili się w wyrażaniu swoich myśli w sposób zawiły i pokrętny; mówili jedno, a chcieli przekazać przez to coś zupełnie innego. Typowym tego przykładem była Arihnda Pryce.

Spędzali coraz więcej czasu ze sobą i tylko ślepy Chiss nie dostrzegłby, że temperatura ciała Pryce rosła, gdy Thrawn stawał tuż przed nią. Gubernator prostowała się wówczas jak struna, zadzierała głowę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy – co również było oczywistą oznaką zainteresowania. Thrawn obserwował Pryce uważnie – to, w jaki sposób ustawiała się obok niego, u jego boku. Studiował jej profil, kiedy maszerowali razem korytarzami. Specjalnie zwalniał, by gubernator mogła dotrzymać mu kroku. Zauważył, że starała się dostosować swój rytm do niego: chodziła jak on, mówiła nawet jak on. Ktoś inny mógłby uznać to za zwykłe naśladownictwo, zjawisko mimikry, lecz admirał widział w tym coś więcej. Pryce chciała mu się podobać.

Ich kontakty były głównie służbowe, ale zdarzały im się też bardziej prywatne rozmowy. Czasem Arihnda mówiła coś nietypowego. Jakby próbowała dać mu do zrozumienia, że jest otwarta na propozycje. Jednocześnie nigdy nie zdradziła wprost gotowości, by zmienić ich wzajemne relacje z koleżeńskich na bardziej… Thrawn potrząsnął głową. Bardziej _jakie_? Intymne?

Nie był pewien, czego Arihnda właściwie pragnęła. Romansu? Próbował zorientować się w sytuacji. Czekał. Był cierpliwy. Niekiedy jednak korciło go, by zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Zastosować „zakazany manewr” – atak wyprzedzający. Powiedzieć Pryce wprost, że owszem, byłby zainteresowany związkiem.

Przyglądając jej się, doszedł do wniosku, że Pryce potrzebowała więcej czasu. Nie wiedział, jak by zareagowała, gdyby zupełnie ją zaskoczył. Czekał więc. Pozwalał jej, by sama wykazała inicjatywę. Poza tym bawiły go intelektualne gierki.

Pewnego razu Pryce zapytała nieoczekiwanie:

\- Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

Kolor? Jaki był jego ulubiony kolor? Chodziło jej o barwy rodowe? O symbolikę barw?

\- Czerwony – odparł Thrawn bez namysłu.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby uszczęśliwiona jego wyborem. Milczeli przez chwilę.

\- Ja lubię niebieski – powiedziała.

Zaskoczyła go tym. Wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek. Lubiła go, bo był niebieski? A może po prostu chciała przez to powiedzieć, że jej się podobał. Nie wprost. Uśmiechnął się. Porozumiewali się ze sobą tajnym szyfrem. Jak szpiedzy. Albo jak para kochanków.

Miał ochotę ją pocałować. Czy, żeby dać jej to odczuć, powinien – jak ona – rozpocząć rozmowę pozornie nie na temat? Gdyby zwyczajnie podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w usta, popełniłby zapewne nietakt. Należało wcześniej zasygnalizować swoje zamiary. Westchnął.

\- Arihndo, chciałbym, żeby nasze stosunki były więcej niż przyjacielskie – oświadczył.

Zamrugała szybko. Nerwowo. Temperatura jej ciała wzrosła. Policzki wyraźnie stały się czerwone. I jej usta. Także czerwone. Jak zaznaczony na mapie cel. Arihnda rozchyliła je… i wykrzyknęła w jego stronę:

\- Jakie jest twoje ulubione zwierzę?

Zaniemówił. A potem, śmiejąc się, odpowiedział:

\- Ysalamir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [ this post](http://smartaveragebears.tumblr.com/post/118234785504/spacecil-smartaveragebears-i-remember-this) on tumblr.  
> Quote: _I remember this time I had this massive crush on this dude and we were walking together and I had memorized a bunch of conversation starters in case things got awkward including questions such as ‘what places do you want to visit’ and other similar questions, but suddenly he goes “you know, I really like you, like more than a friend” and I was so shocked I didn’t know how to respond so I shouted “WHAT’S YOUR FAVOURITE ANIMAL”_


	6. Partnership/Partnerstwo

Partnerstwo. Powinna się ugryźć dwa razy w język, zanim wypowiedziała to słowo przy Thrawnie. Oczywiście chodziło jej o partnerstwo polityczne. Niefortunnie użyła biznesowego terminu. Powinna powiedzieć: „sojusz”. Tak łatwiej przemówiłaby do wyobraźni admirała Thrawna.

Sądziła, że dobrze ją zrozumiał. Powiedział, że musi to jeszcze przemyśleć. Naturalna rzecz. Po Batonn ich relacje nie układały się najlepiej. Arihnda obawiała się, że admirał zwiąże się z kimś innym. Jej pozycja – gubernator Lothalu – była dość znacząca, ale Thrawn, szukając sojuszników, mógł mierzyć wyżej. Jeśli chciał się obracać w najbliższym kręgu Imperatora, potrzebował przychylności osób przynależących do Jego dworu. Pryce mogła mu doradzać; mogła nawet ułatwić mu parę spraw, ale nie miała takich wpływów jak chociażby Tarkin. Miała wyłącznie dojścia.

Ten układ był szansą zarówno dla niego, jak i dla niej. Mogła popchnąć admirała we właściwym kierunku. Wypromować jego kandydaturę na dowódcę Siódmej Floty i zdyskredytować jego konkurentów. A kiedy Thrawn otrzyma już tę zaszczytną funkcję, wmanewrować go w działania odwetowe przeciwko rebeliantom w lothalskim sektorze. Pryce potrzebowała wsparcia kogoś takiego jak Thrawn, kompetentnego dowódcy, który dostrzegał szerszy obraz i który potrafił skutecznie eliminować wrogów Imperium. Który mógłby rozwiązać jej palący problem z buntownikami na Lothalu.

Obiecała mu zwycięstwo – szczerze wierzyła w to, że Thrawn pokona tych rebeliantów. Może w praktyce nie było to takie proste, lecz Chiss nie podjąłby się chętnie zbyt łatwego zadania. Był ambitny. Chciał się wykazać. Nie tylko pomógłby jej doraźnie poprawić sytuację na Lothalu, ale też jego przyjaźń w dalszej perspektywie czasu zapewniłaby Pryce przewagę polityczną nad innymi gubernatorami. Admirał Thrawn, a wkrótce – w co ani przez moment nie wątpiła – wielki admirał stałby się dla niej potężnym sprzymierzeńcem. Jeśli Arihnda chciała wspiąć się jeszcze wyżej w imperialnej hierarchii – na przykład ubiegać się o stanowisko moffa – potrzebowała rekomendacji wysoko postawionych osób. Tarkin sprzyjał jej teraz, jednak Pryce wiedziała dobrze, jak bardzo Wielki Moff był wyrachowany. Nie pomógłby jej bezinteresownie – w przeciwieństwie do Thrawna.

Ona i Thrawn. Ich wspólna historia była skomplikowana. Oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że współpracując, mogą osiągnąć więcej. Nie we wszystkim się zgadzali, ale jak dotąd ufali sobie nawzajem. Ona jemu – w kwestiach militarnych, on jej – w kwestiach politycznych. Uzupełniali się dobrze.

Stąd jej propozycja partnerstwa. Nie mogła dłużej zwlekać, musiała jako pierwsza wyjść z inicjatywą – nie mogła pozwolić na to, by admirał Thrawn znalazł sobie innych sojuszników, by odwrócił się do niej plecami. A szczególnie: by zrobił coś, powiedział coś, co mogłoby zaszkodzić jej politycznemu wizerunkowi. Współpracowali ze sobą w ostatnim czasie i gdyby Thrawn nagle zaczął jej ostentacyjnie unikać, z pewnością zostałoby to zauważone.

Wystarczyłoby, żeby utrzymali swoje relacje na tym samym poziomie, jednak Pryce chciała zacieśnić ich więzi – stać się jego politycznym doradcą, sprawić, by admirał rozważnie dobierał słowa i by zachowywał się odpowiednio do sytuacji. Oczywiście, Thrawn nie musiał we wszystkim zdawać się na nią, mógł podjąć współpracę z kimś innym, ale… To Arihnda jako pierwsza powiedziała mu, że potrzebuje pomocy. To ona zwróciła mu uwagę na kwestie, które dotychczas bagatelizował, co przyczyniało się do jego kolejnych kłopotów na arenie politycznej. Pryce nie tylko jako pierwsza złożyła mu ofertę bliskiej współpracy – partnerstwa – ale również zamierzała przebić wszelkie inne potencjalne oferty.

Nadskakiwała mu, owszem, przymilała się. Chciała jasnej deklaracji z jego strony. Przeczuwała, że Thrawn nie złamałby raz danego słowa; że jeśli przysięgną sobie wierność i oddanie, dozgonną – w metaforycznym sensie, jak miała nadzieję – przyjaźń, admirał nie porzuci jej, gdy sytuacja na Lothalu stanie się dramatyczna. On jeden jej zostanie. Zabezpieczała się na przyszłość – to było rozsądne działanie. Z Thrawnem mogła negocjować – przynajmniej miała pewność, że Chiss ją wysłucha. Czasem to wystarczało: możliwość obrony własnego zdania, przedstawienia swojej argumentacji, złożenia obietnic… Thrawn potrafił właściwie ocenić przydatność Arihndy, nie lekceważył jej, jak inni. Oboje nie mieli lekko. To logiczne, że powinni połączyć siły.

Długo czekała na jego odpowiedź i gdy wreszcie usłyszała jego „tak”, była wniebowzięta. Ciężar spadł jej z serca. Przeżyje. Przetrwa. Poradzi sobie. Miała jego wsparcie! Na dodatek nie myliła się – faktycznie niedługo po ich rozmowie Imperator nadał Chissowi tytuł _wielkiego admirała_. Złożyła Thrawnowi natychmiast gratulacje, a po cichu pogratulowała też sobie. Mogła teraz użyć Chissa, by dostać się na salony. Z pewnością przydarzy się niejedna okazja, kiedy wielki admirał Thrawn otrzyma zaproszenie na ważną uroczystość, galę albo bal, i będzie potrzebował… wsparcia. „Osoby towarzyszącej”. Doradcy. Arihnda już cieszyła się na myśl, ile nowych znajomości uda jej się zawrzeć na dworze Imperatora. Wejdzie raz, dzięki nazwisku Thrawna – jako jego towarzyszka – do tego zamkniętego środowiska i zagrzeje tam miejsce na dłużej. A przy okazji pokaże swojemu nowemu _partnerowi_ , jak nawigować poprzez dworskie intrygi, by osiągnąć jak najwięcej prywatnych korzyści. Pryce musiała tylko _zasugerować_ wielkiemu admirałowi, że oczekuje od niego, by zabierał ją wszędzie ze sobą. Jako doradczynię. Najgorsze, co teraz mogłoby im się przytrafić, to Thrawn popełniający publicznie jakąś gafę. Na szczęście miał ją i jej giętki język!

Obchody Dnia Imperium były ich pierwszym sprawdzianem. Zabawne, że w podobnych okolicznościach się poznali. Starszy porucznik i asystentka senatora – a teraz: wielki admirał i gubernator Lothalu! Arihnda przepłaciła za swoją suknię, ale było warto. Stała obok świeżo mianowanego wielkiego admirała – najmłodszego z wielkich admirałów i w dodatku nieczłowieka. Wszystkie oczy na sali spoglądały na nich: na Thrawna – to on teraz był gwiazdą! – i na nią – jego partnerkę. Pryce była jak Cerber – nie każdego dopuszczała do Thrawna. Orientowała się lepiej od niego, z kim warto było nawiązać kontakt, a kogo lepiej było unikać.

Stała blisko niego – kilkukrotnie otarła się nagim ramieniem o jego biały galowy mundur. Miała ochotę zdjąć rękawiczkę i dotknąć tego materiału – to był przecież mundur wielkiego admirała, to oczywiste, że musiał być lepszy jakościowo od innych żołnierskich mundurów. Trzymała się blisko Thrawna – musiała manifestować to, że przyszli tu razem.

Podchodzący zwracali się bezpośrednio do wielkiego admirała, a ten zerkał przelotnie na nią. Wystarczył lekki grymas na jej twarzy, zmarszczka na czole, niemal niedostrzegalne skrzywienie ust, by Thrawn wiedział, że powinien mieć się na baczności. Wystarczył odrobinę szerszy uśmiech lub błysk w jej oczach, by wdał się w dłuższą dyskusję z danym politykiem czy arystokratą. Notowania Thrawna rosły, a Arihnda przypisywała to sobie jako osobisty sukces.

I to on każdemu ją przedstawiał – tak, jak go wcześniej poinstruowała. Choć nie do końca tak, jak by tego sobie życzyła. „Gubernator Pryce z Lothalu” – to brzmiało dobrze, dostojnie. Ale dodawane później „moja partnerka” w tej sytuacji mogło sugerować, że łączy ich związek nie tylko czysto zawodowy. Mleko się jednak rozlało i trzeba było brnąć w to dalej – póki nie mieli sposobności, by zamienić kilka słów na stronie, Pryce nie mogła wytknąć wielkiemu admirałowi błędu, czy – właściwie – nietaktu. Uśmiechała się tylko, odrobinę zbyt mocno zaciskając zęby, co Thrawn bez wątpienia odczytał poprawnie – jako ostrzeżenie. Wiedział, że zrobił coś nie tak i że Arihnda się o to na niego gniewa, ale nie potrafił domyślić się, czego od niego oczekiwała. Zresztą nie dało się już tego odkręcić: powiedział, że była jego partnerką, a ci, którzy nie usłyszeli tego bezpośrednio z jego ust, dowiedzieli się o tym od innych zaproszonych gości.

Pryce trwała nadal u jego boku – sztywno jak wartownik. I nagle poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Niemal podskoczyła w miejscu. Ciepła dłoń Thrawna – dlaczego on nie nosił rękawiczek jak pozostali oficerowie! – dotknęła jej odsłoniętej skóry. Pryce przeklinała cicho krój swojej sukni – efektownej, owszem, ale aż nazbyt wydekoltowanej. Niebieskie palce badały teraz temperaturę jej ciała i próbowały wyczuć jej puls. Nie lubiła tego – tego, że przy Thrawnie zawsze musiała się kontrolować. Chiss zauważał każdą jej mimowolną reakcję.

Kiedy zesztywniała, wielki admirał wykonał gest, który – w jego mniemaniu – miał dodać jej otuchy. W pierwszym odruchu chciała zrzucić jego dłoń, w drugim zaś – co zabawne – przemieścić ją tak, by spoczęła na jej plecach pomiędzy łopatkami.

Thrawn miał wystarczająco długie palce, by opuszkami muskać jej obojczyk i fragment szyi. Powinna kazać mu przestać. Z boku to wyglądało co najmniej niestosownie.

Zrobiło jej się gorąco. Dlaczego reagowała tak na jego dotyk? Przejmowała się tym, co inni o tym pomyślą? Wielki admirał i tak obwieścił już wszystkim – może nie _wszystkim_ , ale wystarczającej ilości osób – że on i Arihnda są _partnerami_. Gdyby w tym sensie była jego _partnerką_ , nikogo nie raziłoby to, że Thrawn publicznie okazywał jej swoje względy. Gdyby byli _parą_.

Może czuła teraz dyskomfort, bo nie była przygotowana na to, by odgrywać taką rolę w towarzystwie? Nie uzgodnili tego ze sobą! Jeśli mieli udawać parę, powinni przygotować się lepiej, by wypaść wiarygodnie.

Zauważyła już wcześniej, że Thrawn miał irytującą skłonność, by przydzielać ludziom „funkcje” i „stanowiska”. Chciał, żeby Vanto wszędzie mu towarzyszył – wymyślił, że potrzebuje „tłumacza”. A teraz obecność Pryce u swojego boku uzasadniał zaaranżowanym „politycznym małżeństwem”. On i Arihnda byli _razem_ : dosłownie – tu, na tej sali – i – jak się wszystkim zdawało – w przenośni.

Kiedy szli do wyznaczonego im stolika – jako „towarzyszka” wielkiego admirała, Pryce miała pewność, że będzie siedziała wśród ważnych osobistości – przyjęła oferowane jej ramię, ujęła ten imponujący chissański biceps z miną, która miała świadczyć o tym, że nie robiła tego po raz pierwszy; że w istocie to ramię – ramię wielkiego admirała – należało teraz do niej. I nie tylko samo ramię.

Zajęli swoje miejsca – ku konsternacji Arihndy – naprzeciwko Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina i jego małżonki. Pryce pierwszy raz miała okazję spotkać słynną Lady Thalassę Tarkin z domu Motti, zamożną arystokratkę z planety Phelarion. Dla każdego, może prócz tej zaślepionej miłością do Wilhuffa Tarkina kobiety, było jasne, że to małżeństwo dla pieniędzy i wpływów. I obok tej pary oni: nuworyszka z Lothalu i banita z Nieznanych Regionów. Zapewne niejeden zastanawiał się, które z nich próbowało poprawić swoją pozycję poprzez ten związek: ona – krocząc dumnie obok imperialnego wielkiego admirała, czy on – znajdując sobie ludzką partnerkę?

Thrawn przysunął jej krzesło. I znów „odruchowym”, „czułym” gestem musnął jej nagie ramię. Kiedy usiadł obok niej, Arihnda obdarzyła go „czarującym” uśmiechem. Tarkin z kolei, siedzący naprzeciwko nich, uśmiechał się cynicznie, oglądając to przedstawienie. Lady Tarkin zaś spoglądała na męża ze szczerą miłością, szczerząc się przy tym jak drapieżna hiena. Arihndzie zrobiło się nagle słabo. W tej sytuacji wolała o sobie myśleć, że była tak samo cyniczna jak Tarkin; widziała nawet w oczach Wielkiego Moffa _zrozumienie._

\- Gratuluję, wielki admirale – rzekł Tarkin uroczyście, a następnie dodał podstępnie: - Gratuluję wam obojgu.

Thrawn podziękował krótko. Pryce skinęła tylko głową. Thalassa Tarkin spojrzała wówczas na nią i w jednej chwili Arihnda poczuła się jak oszustka: suknia, na którą zmarnowała tyle kredytów, nie dorównywała kreacjom bogatych arystokratek; biżuteria, którą na siebie założyła, wyglądała tandetnie przy okazałych klejnotach, które zdobiły grubą szyję Lady Tarkin. Rękawiczki zaś kryły jej największą hańbę: brak zaręczynowego pierścionka.

Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru Pryce straciła pewność siebie. Tarkin _wiedział_. Albo przynajmniej  domyślał się prawdy. A jego głupiutka żona śmiała patrzyć na nią i Thrawna tak, jakby chciała na własne oczy zobaczyć „zakazaną miłość”, „mezalians”, ale zamiast udać się do Opery, była tu, na uroczystym imperialnym bankiecie z mężem, który ewidentnie nie zabierał jej na randki. Thalassa przyglądała się z niemniejszą uwagą niż jej małżonek rozgrywającemu na jej oczach przedstawieniu – może nawet była świadoma sztuczności pokazowego związku wielkiego admirała i gubernator Lothalu – ale równocześnie chętnie zanurzała się w tej fikcji – prawdopodobnie jej wspólne życie z Tarkinem także było takiego rodzaju fikcją. Patrzyła na męża i na dwoje obcych przed sobą – i oszukiwała się, że przy ich stole kwitnie miłość.

Arihnda zorientowała się raptownie, że wpadła w pułapkę. Mogła dalej „okazywać uczucia” Thrawnowi i bawić swoim zachowaniem świadomego celu jej poczynań Tarkina albo darować sobie tę grę i wzbudzić tym samym podejrzenia Lady Tarkin. Gdyby okazało się, że Thalassa lubiła plotkować, Arihndzie opłacało się przekonać ją, że partnerstwo między nią a wielkim admirałem miało przede wszystkim podłoże emocjonalne. Z pewnością Arihnda nie mogła teraz otwarcie przyznać – przed żoną Wielkiego Moffa! – że związek między dwojgiem ludzi nie musi wcale opierać się na uczuciu. Thalassa może nie zrozumiałaby podtekstu, ale Wilhuff nie przełknąłby łatwo takiej zniewagi. Pryce nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to, by mieć w nim wroga.

Ktokolwiek posadził ją i Thrawna naprzeciwko Tarkinów, zakpił z nich! Zaś jedyna dostępna droga ucieczki wiodła na parkiet. Arihnda niecierpliwie wyczekiwała rozpoczęcia balu. Jednocześnie denerwowała się tym, czy ona i Thrawn sprostają tanecznemu wyzwaniu. Czy wielki admirał opanował do perfekcji nie tylko sztukę wojenną, lecz również kroki imperialnego walca?

Tak zestresowana znalazła się niedługo później w objęciach Thrawna. Ten od razu skorygował jej postawę. Rama. W ten sposób ręka lewa, a w ten – ręka prawa. Może jednak Thrawn wiedział coś o walcu. Arihnda zerkała na niego spod oka, ale nie ważyła się odchylić głowy. Rama. Gubernator musiała przecierpieć te kilka minut, wygięta do tyłu i podtrzymywana przez wielkiego admirała; liczyć kroki i mieć szczerą nadzieję, że nie nadepnie Thrawnowi na stopę; przygotowywać się na obrót – teraz! – nie stracić równowagi. Wirowali w tańcu. Znów obrót! Jak długo jeszcze?

Wyglądało na to, że Thrawn jednak był dobrym tancerzem. Kto by pomyślał! A może wielki admirał studiował nagrania tańców towarzyskich, a potem w zaciszu swojego gabinetu powtarzał te kroki? Musiał chyba z kimś ćwiczyć. Arihnda zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy. Z tą, jak jej było… Komandor Faro? Poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Co ją właściwie obchodziło, kto uczył Thrawna tańca? Ważne było to, że tańczył teraz z nią. Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na jego ramieniu. Z nią!

Obrót – i koniec. Ukłonili się sobie. Thrawn nie puścił jej ręki, a ona nie zamierzała uczynić tego jako pierwsza. Uniósł brew. Wyzwanie? Pociągnął ją w kierunku ich stolika. W tę samą stronę zmierzali już powolnym krokiem Wilhuff i Thalassa! Arihnda ścisnęła mocno dłoń Thrawna. „Nie idziemy tam. Wracamy na parkiet!”. Wielki admirał odpowiedział zdawkowym uśmiechem. Jego oczy błyszczały radośnie.

„Tango”, uświadomiła sobie Pryce, wychwyciwszy pierwsze dźwięki nowej melodii. Za późno, by się wycofać. Tango, taniec kochanków. W walcu ich ciała stykały się tylko w kilku miejscach, teraz w tangu dystans między nimi drastycznie się zmniejszył. Arihnda musiała jeszcze bardziej skupić się na precyzji swoich ruchów. Jeden błąd – i kopnęłaby Thrawna. Mocno. Tak, jak nauczono ją na treningu w Yinchom Dojo. Walczyła z instynktem – to taniec, nie pojedynek. Naprzeciwko niej stał jej partner, nie przeciwnik. Partner!

Kiedy twarz Thrawna znalazła się przy jej twarzy, kiedy ich policzki niespodziewanie się zetknęły, Arihnda na moment zapomniała, jak się oddycha. Chciała przymknąć oczy i odpłynąć – nie mogła! Byli na parkiecie, na sali balowej, a wokół nich tańczyły inne pary! Tym gorzej, że z minuty na minutę jej partner stawał się coraz śmielszy. Może chciał dodać ich improwizacji więcej dramatyzmu? W efekcie Arihnda niemal wiła się wokół niego. Thrawn, jakimś cudem, był w stanie pokierować nią tak, by jej ruchy wyglądały na intencjonalne – antycypował je, jak jej się zdawało, niektóre nawet celowo prowokował. Jej ciało dopasowywało się do jego ciała, odpowiadało ochoczo na każde jego zaproszenie. Mogła wreszcie się rozluźnić, w objęciach wielkiego admirała była bezpieczna. Dlaczego więc jej serce biło tak szybko, jak wtedy, gdy przypadkowo znalazła się w ciemnej uliczce, w jednej z gorszych dzielnic Coruscant? Wtuliła się w Thrawna, by odegnać tamto nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. Podniósł ją wówczas. Znów zabrakło jej tchu w piersiach! Gdy postawił ją na ziemi, otarła się policzkiem o jego policzek. Jego usta były tak blisko! Mogłaby… mogłaby go pocałować. Odpędziła szybko tę myśl. Byli na imperialnym balu, nie sami w sypialni!

Spłonęła nagle rumieńcem. Skąd… Czyżby za bardzo wczuła się w rolę jego partnerki? Za dużo obrotów, od tego zakręciło jej się w głowie, w dodatku zaduch panujący na sali i bliskość Thrawna – to wszystko musiało wytrącić ją z równowagi, zdezorientować ją. I szampan, który wcześniej pili, niewątpliwie ten szampan uderzył jej do głowy.

Ten taniec – i na tym koniec! Nie chciała bardziej się ośmieszyć. Wiedziała, że i tak, po tym wszystkim, ona i Thrawn staną się przedmiotem plotek. Gdyby go teraz pocałowała, praktycznie tylko potwierdziłaby ogólne domysły. Może i dobrze, że wielki admirał przedstawiał ją wszystkim jako swoją _partnerkę_. Po tym, jak obłapywali się na parkiecie, mało kto uwierzyłby, że ich relacje były wyłącznie czysto zawodowe. Lepiej, zdaniem Pryce, było udawać, że to poważny związek, niż pozwolić, by wytykano im romans.

Gdy wreszcie wrócili do stolika, Arihnda aż nazbyt chętnie sięgnęła po kieliszek wina. Dla dodania sobie odwagi. Wychyliła kilka łyków. Przysunęła się ze swoim krzesłem bliżej Thrawna. Następnie umieściła dłoń na kolanie wielkiego admirała.

Nikt nie widział tego, co działo się pod stołem, zaś twarz Thrawna nie zdradzała niczego. Dyskutował z Tarkinem na temat nowego modelu myśliwców TIE. Wielki Moff zdawał się go słuchać uważnie. W gruncie rzeczy Wilhuff miał do wyboru rozmowę z wielkim admirałem albo ze swoją małżonką. Nic dziwnego, że w tej sytuacji z dwojga złego wolał tyradę Thrawna. Arihnda zaśmiała się do swojego kieliszka. Chiss pod wpływem alkoholu najwyraźniej stawał się gadatliwy. Przytaczał liczby, a ponieważ Tarkin nie kazał mu przestać, kiedy skończyły mu się potwierdzone dane, zaczął przedstawiać swoje prognozy. Nie potrafił się przymknąć, nawet na moment! Arihnda przestała się koncentrować na jego słowach. Nie zależało jej nawet w tej chwili na tym, by udawać, że wie, o czym Thrawn mówił. Przesunęła dłoń po jego udzie, wyżej, w okolice jego pachwiny. To wywołało wreszcie jakiś efekt! Wielki admirał zaciął się. Odchrząknął. I zmienił temat.

Wspomniał o rebeliantach na Lothalu. Tarkin automatycznie zmarszczył brwi. Wielki Moff sam próbował stłumić bunt na tej planecie – i poniósł sromotną klęskę. Nierozważnie było o tym mówić, szczególnie tu, na oficjalnym bankiecie. Arihnda wtrąciła gładko:

\- Wielki admirał chciałby spróbować swoich sił.

Tarkin popatrzył wówczas na nią. Pryce mogła łatwo odgadnąć, co o niej pomyślał: „przespałaś się z nim, żeby zrobił to dla ciebie?”. Wytrzymała pogardliwe spojrzenie jego bladoniebieskich oczu. Wzruszyła ramionami, co miało oznaczać: „a nawet jeśli?”. Lepiej dla nich, dla niej i Thrawna, że Wielki Moff ambicje wielkiego admirała rozpatrywał w kontekście walki o jej względy, a nie – rywalizacji z nim o przychylność Imperatora.

Arihnda uśmiechnęła się słodko do Thrawna. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Tarkin wyraźnie się odprężył. Uznał, że Chiss chciał ratować damę w opałach – damę, która sprytnie nim manipulowała – nie zaś dowieść jego nieudolności w walce z lothalskimi rebeliantami. „Mężczyźni!”

Thrawn posłał jej długie, płomienne spojrzenie.

\- Owszem – odrzekł. – Chciałbym spróbować.


	7. Bad idea/Zły pomysł

Otworzył oczy tylko po to, by uświadomić sobie, jak zły był to pomysł. W pierwszej chwili Thrawn pomyślał, że ze snu obudził się w innym śnie – w jakimś dziwacznym śnie, gdyż, ewidentnie, leżał w nieswoim łóżku i nie pamiętał tego, jak się w nim znalazł. Czarna czupryna, którą dostrzegł kątem oka, wydała mu się znajoma. Wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć lśniących, krótkich kruczoczarnych włosów, smukłej szyi i bladego ramienia, które wychyliło się spod kołdry. Czy mogła to być fantazja seksualna? Naprawdę śnił o tym, że wylądował w łóżku z Arihndą Pryce?

Arihnda spała snem sprawiedliwego, lekko pochrapując. Thrawn oparł się nagłej chęci, by przysunąć się do niej, objąć ją i rozkoszować się jej miękkim, ciepłym ciałem. Nigdy dotąd mu się to nie zdarzyło: obudzić się obok kobiety, z którą się przespał, a przy tym nie pamiętać ani minuty, ani sekundy seksu! Nie czuł się zaspokojony, lecz raczej wykończony – długą nocą, podczas której opijali jego awans do rangi wielkiego admirała, i którą – jak właśnie się okazało – zakończył w jednym łóżku z Pryce. Jak w ogóle do tego doszło? Thrawn był zły: nie tyle o to, co stało się uprzedniej nocy, ile o to, że nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie szczegółów. Był w barze – gubernator również tam była! – rozmawiał z Yularenem… i tu film się urywał.

Skoncentrował się. Musiał sobie przypomnieć, co było później. Rozmawiał z Pryce. Wydawało mu się, że go objęła, po przyjacielsku. A może zrobiła to po to, by nie upaść? Prawdopodobnie była pijana, nawet bardziej niż on. Rozmawiali, czy raczej: on coś do niej mówił – nie pamiętał co – a ona udawała, że go słucha. Nie wiedział, jak od dyskusji o sztuce – ten temat wyjątkowo nużył Arihndę, więc jeśli próbowała spać na stojąco, opierając się o niego, znaczyło to tyle, że jego monolog musiał dotyczyć sztuki – doszli do współdzielenia łóżka – no chyba, że Pryce zaprosiła go do siebie, żeby posłuchać dalszej części jego usypiającej przemowy.

Nie pamiętał, by ją całował. A szkoda! Jeśli już nie mogli porozmawiać o sztuce, dobrze byłoby przynajmniej zakosztować jej warg. Może to przez alkohol w jego głowie zaświtała podobna myśl? Nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie dostrzegł teraz tak oczywisty przecież fakt, że Pryce była dostępna i kompatybilna z nim przynajmniej na tym prymarnym poziomie?

I miała wygodne łóżko. Było mu tu dobrze. Thrawn nigdy nie spędził dnia wolnego w łóżku – poza szpitalem! Tym bardziej dziwiło go to, że jego organizm zaczął nagle domagać się odpoczynku: wszakże po wygranych bitwach, pomimo zmęczenia, zawsze miał energię do dalszej pracy, tymczasem jedna mocno zakrapiana impreza nadwyrężyła jego siły w takim stopniu, że nie zależało mu nawet na tym, by cichcem wymknąć się z mieszkania Pryce i odwlec w czasie ich nieuchronną konfrontację.

Musiał opracować plan działania. Musiał się przyznać do tego, że niczego nie pamiętał. Musiał się dowiedzieć, ile z owej nocy pamiętała ona. I wreszcie: musiał podzielić się z nią przypuszczeniem, że do niczego takiego między nimi nie doszło. Na szczęście i niestety.

Jeszcze z łóżka Thrawn rozpoczął swą inspekcję: najpierw swojej szczątkowej odzieży – zakładał, że gdyby on i Pryce uprawiali seks, na którymś etapie straciłby bieliznę; później otoczenia – wówczas na moment zwątpił w swoją teorię, gdy spostrzegł ciśnięte byle jak na ziemię elementy swojego munduru, a dalej, równie niedbale rozrzucone fragmenty uniformu i bielizny gubernator. Wyglądało na to, że oboje spieszyli się do łóżka i że oboje chcieli szybko pozbyć się swoich ubrań. Co, jak widać, połowicznie im się udało. W trakcie rozbierania się, być może, stracili zapał do działania: albo otrzeźwieli na moment – i uświadomili sobie, że seks w tej sytuacji nie był dobrym pomysłem – albo wręcz przeciwnie – próbowali i… nic z tego nie wyszło.

Właściwie, już na trzeźwo, Thrawn stwierdził, że odurzenie alkoholem nie pomogłoby mu w osiągnięciu erekcji. Możliwe, że skłoniłoby go do podjęcia ryzykownych działań – na przykład zaakceptowania propozycji Pryce, by przenocował u niej. Możliwe też, że wpłynęłoby na jego percepcję – nie wydawałoby mu się „złym pomysłem” wylądowanie z nią, u niej, w jej łóżku. Może nawet bez zastanowienia powiedziałby jej coś, albo ona jemu, co sprawiłoby, że wyszliby z imprezy razem i udali się do jej mieszkania.

Po alkoholu, na szczęście, Thrawn nie stawał się ani agresywny, ani też nadmiernie poufały. Nie próbował nikogo zabić, ani przelecieć. Takie zachowanie, w jego przekonaniu, już bardziej pasowałoby do Pryce. Być może dlatego zdecydował się ją odprowadzić. By nie wracała do domu sama. By nikt jej nie napadł i nie skrzywdził, ale też by i ona sama z siebie nikogo nie zaatakowała i nie wpadła w przez to w poważne tarapaty. Wydawało mu się, że mógłby ją powstrzymać. Aż do tego stopnia się upił?

Może w jego głowie, pomimo mgły jaka spowiła jego myśli, przebiła się ta jedna komenda: _miał chronić gubernator_. Nie dziwne, wcale a wcale, że jako wielki admirał próbował to robić… pakując się do jej łóżka. A gdyby Pryce zasłabła? Przewróciła się i rozbiła sobie głowę? Czy, co gorsza, zadławiła się własnymi wymiocinami? To byłaby jego wina, przecież pili wspólnie! Dlatego jej pilnował. Całą noc.

Może nie tylko dlatego. Wycieńczony alkoholową libacją padł na jej łóżko. Jego mózg wysłał do poszczególnych członków jego ciała sygnał, że Thrawn absolutnie nie może się nigdzie przemieszczać, dopóki nie wytrzeźwieje. To byłoby niebezpieczne dla jego zdrowia, a może także i życia. Jego mózg to wiedział. I odłączył mu zasilanie.

Nawet jeśli Arihnda chciała coś z nim robić, musiała się poddać. Najprawdopodobniej zasnął zaraz po tym, jak znalazł się w jej łóżku. I spał jak zabity. Jak zadźgany nożem.

Obudził się, gdy jego organizm uporał się z detoksykacją. Nie bolała go głowa. Właściwie to czuł się dobrze. Nie był głodny, jedynie trochę chciało mu się pić. Wody! Skrzywił się na samą myśl o kolejnym kuflu ale. Nie. Żadnego alkoholu. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

Zwlókł się z łóżka i pokonał kilka metrów, jakby przedzierał się przez gęstą, ciemną puszczę. Schylił się. Sukces! Podniósł z podłogi swoje wymięte ubranie. Wyprostował się. Bardzo dobrze! Udało mu się wciągnąć na siebie podkoszulek, nie tracąc przy tym równowagi. I spodnie. Thrawn nigdy w życiu nie zmęczył się tak, zakładając spodnie. Dobrze, że Pryce tego nie widziała!

Powinien jednak ją obudzić. Okropnie chciało mu się pić. Ruszył w stronę łazienki, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Po uchyleniu drzwi okazało się, że była to garderoba. A w garderobie nie było wody. Musiał szybko znaleźć łazienkę! Albo kuchnię.

Po dłuższej chwili udało mu się zlokalizować tę pierwszą. Nie narzekał. Mógł napić się wody bezpośrednio z kranu. Mógł też nalać sobie wody do szklanki, którą Pryce przezornie zostawiła na półeczce nad umywalką. Wyjął ze szklanki jej szczoteczkę do zębów i odłożył na półeczkę, tam gdzie wcześniej stało szklane naczynie. Nalał sobie wody. Połowę zawartości szklanki wypił jednym haustem. Odetchnął głęboko. Spojrzał w lustro i nagle zrobiło mu się słabo. Dopił resztę powoli, nalał sobie drugą szklankę i wrócił do sypialni Pryce.

Usiadł na jej łóżku, tuż obok niej. Zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób ją obudzić. Jak to zrobić, by nie przeraziła się na jego widok.

\- Arihndo?

Brak reakcji. Powtórzył jej imię głośniej. Następnie dotknął jej odkrytego ramienia i lekko nią potrząsnął. Usłyszał wówczas gniewny pomruk. Znów wypowiedział jej imię. Otwarła oczy i spojrzała na niego nieprzyjaźnie.

Podniosła się, a później, wciąż nieprzytomnym wzrokiem omiotła pomieszczenie i odruchowo naciągnęła na siebie kołdrę aż po samą szyję. Zerknęła znów na niego i na szklankę, którą Thrawn trzymał w dłoni jak narzędzie zbrodni. Wyciągnęła rękę ku niemu. Dopiero sekundę po wykonaniu tego gestu wypowiedziała słowa:

\- Podaj mi wody.

W jej zachrypniętym głosie Thrawn usłyszał nakaz, wynikający zapewne z potrzeby przejęcia kontroli nad sytuacją.

\- Piłem z tej szklanki – zaznaczył na wszelki wypadek.

Pryce machnęła ręką.

\- Jakbyśmy nie wymienili wcześniej śliny – mruknęła.

Nie odpowiedział. Bez słowa podał jej szklankę. Przyglądał jej się, gdy piła. Spoglądała na niego ponad szklanym naczyniem, niewątpliwie układając w głowie plan dalszego działania. Zmarszczone brwi świadczyły o tym, że nie była pewna, jak powinna postąpić. Na razie grała na czas.

Nie okazała zaskoczenia na jego widok. To było dla niej typowe – udawać, że nic takiego się nie stało; że z każdej sytuacji można się wykaraskać, zręcznie operując słowem. Teraz zapewne zastanawiała się, co takiego mu powiedzieć, by go nie obrazić.

Wiedział aż za dobrze, że Arihnda Pryce nie potrafiła przyznać się do błędu. Dla każdego „złego pomysłu” i „nieprzemyślanego postępowania” szukała innego, eufemistycznego określenia, a przede wszystkim zaś usprawiedliwienia. Thrawn nie potrzebował, by wyliczała mu, ile wypili: razem i każde z osobna. Nie musiała mu mówić, jak po alkoholu zachowywali się ludzie. Nie winił ją za to, że zaprosiła go do siebie. Mogła czuć się samotna. Mogło jej się wydawać, że to „dobry pomysł”. Właściwie powinno mu to schlebiać, że zawiesiła na nim oko – chociaż mogła to przecież zrobić wcześniej, zanim wdział biały admiralski mundur. A teraz… Ledwie go odznaczono, a gubernator Pryce padła w jego ramiona. To nie mógł być zbieg okoliczności.

Chissowie również zwracali baczną uwagę na pozycję społeczną swoich potencjalnych partnerów – gdy myśleli o małżeństwie. Partnerzy powinni być sobie równi. W społeczeństwie Chissów nikt nie poprawiał swojego statusu poprzez małżeństwo. Czasem zdarzało się, że para czekała aż jedno z nich uzyska właściwy tytuł, by móc wreszcie uprawomocnić swój związek. Słyszał o takich przypadkach.

Arihnda naturalnie nie znała zasad kojarzenia chissańskich małżeństw, ale być może, ze względów politycznych rozważała zmianę swojego stanu cywilnego. Może gubernator chciała mu złożyć taką propozycję, lecz pod wpływem alkoholu źle się wyraziła lub to on niewłaściwie ją zrozumiał. Oboje mieli szczęście, że ich rozmowa nie toczyła się na Cantonice, bo wtedy… nie tylko obudziliby się w jednym łóżku, ale też każde z obrączką na serdecznym palcu.

Może Pryce wspomniała o politycznym małżeństwie mimochodem, może chciała go „urobić”, może tylko żartowała… A on wziął na poważnie jej słowa. Nie po raz pierwszy zresztą.

Problem z Pryce polegał na tym, że kiedy popełniła błąd, udawała, że nic wielkiego się nie stało i najczęściej tym samym pogarszała sprawę. Widział to teraz w jej błękitnych oczach: sądziła, że przespali się ze sobą – być może to zrobili, choć Thrawn szczerze w to wątpił – i zamiast naprawiać ich przyjacielską relację, wolała brnąć w ten „romans”. Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, jakby wyobrażała sobie, że Thrawn wyzna jej miłość, a potem poprosi ją o rękę.

Poczekał, aż Arihnda wypije całą wodę, aż przełknie, nie chciał bowiem, by przypadkiem się zakrztusiła, i powiedział to, co najbardziej mu w tej chwili ciążyło na sercu:

\- Nie pamiętam tego, co tutaj się wydarzyło.

Jej błękitne oczy stały się wówczas okrągłe ze zdumienia.

\- Nie pamiętasz… – powtórzyła, siląc się na spokój.

Ścisnęła szklankę tak mocno, że Thrawn zaczął się obawiać, że szkło nie wytrzyma tego naporu i że Pryce się pokaleczy. Nie chciał tego.

\- Arihndo…

Potrząsnęła gniewnie głową.

\- Nie wierzę ci – rzekła oskarżycielsko. – Ty zawsze wszystko pamiętasz. Zawsze.

Rzuciła w jego stronę pustą szklanką. Niecelnie. Naczynie rozbiło się z głośnym brzękiem, uderzywszy o twarde podłoże. Pryce była zła, ale nie chciała go zranić. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało.

\- Wolałbyś nie pamiętać – stwierdziła z goryczą.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast.

Zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Przespałeś się ze mną, bo byłeś pijany. To chcesz mi powiedzieć. Nie było dobrze. Nie było miło. A ja nie będę udawać, że było, żeby chronić twoje czułe męskie ego.

\- Powiedz więc prawdę – odezwał się poirytowany. – Choć raz powiedz prawdę.

\- Po co? Żebyś zaraz zapomniał?

Był zły. Na siebie i na nią. Myślała, że wyparłby przykre wspomnienia? Za kogo go miała?

\- Uprawialiśmy seks? – zapytał wprost.

Spojrzała na niego tak, jakby miała ochotę go zamordować. Następnie powoli opuściła kołdrę. Zobaczył wówczas czerwone ślady na jej bladej skórze, na jej klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. On to zrobił?

Tak. To był dowód. Ale musiał dopytać:

\- A seks waginalny?

Pobladła z gniewu.

\- Idź już – syknęła. – Wyjdź. Natychmiast.

Nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Potrzebujesz mnie – odrzekł. - Tak mówiłaś.

Skrzywiła się.

\- Potrzebuję wielkiego admirała Thrawna, nie ciebie. Na Lothalu, nie tutaj. I na gwiezdnym niszczycielu, nie w moim łóżku!

\- Powiedz – odparł cicho, niemalże zniżając głos do szeptu – do jakiego stopnia mogłabyś się posunąć, by to osiągnąć?

\- Sądzisz, że przespałabym się z tobą tylko z tego powodu?

\- Myślę, że zrobiłabyś coś gorszego. Okłamałabyś mnie.

\- Nie, Thrawn. Kłamstwo nie może być gorsze od prawdy.

Być może miała rację. Choć on nie potrafił teraz jej uwierzyć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purposely written as ambivalent.


	8. Jealousy/Zazdrość

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Imperial Women's Day!

\- Naprawdę musiałeś wręczyć kwiaty komandor Faro?

Thrawn przyglądał się jej z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wy, ludzie, obchodzicie święto zwane „imperialnym dniem kobiet” – odparł.

\- Tak, wiem – syknęła Pryce.

\- Komandor jest kobietą. Poza tym należy jej się uznanie ze względu na jej ciężką pracę.

Gubernator podparła się pod boki.

\- Dałeś kwiaty wszystkim swoim podwładnym czy tylko jej? – zapytała.

Admirał uniósł brwi.

\- Wydałem polecenie, by dostarczyć kwiaty wszystkim paniom pracującym na _Chimaerze_.

Arihnda zacisnęła usta. Następnie rzekła:

\- Czyli tylko jej wręczyłeś bukiet osobiście. Bukiet, nie jeden nędzny kwiatek!

\- Orchidee – doprecyzował Thrawn. – Kapitan Pellaeon wskazał je jako odpowiednie kwiaty na tę okazję.

\- Na tę okazję – powtórzyła z przekąsem. – Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że z tych kwiatów robi się wiązanki ślubne?

\- Z moich studiów nad kwiatami wynika, że oznaczają one szacunek i podziw – odrzekł. – Dlatego też wypadało je przekazać pani komandor osobiście.

\- Mnie nie wręczyłeś żadnych – wycedziła przez zęby, szczególnie akcentując ostatnie słowo – osobiście.

\- Nie było mnie wówczas na Lothalu – przypomniał jej wielki admirał. – Poleciłem, by doręczono ci coruscańskie zielone róże.

\- One też oznaczają szacunek? Na Coruscant dostęp do tych kwiatów ma tylko klasa wyższa. Wiem to, bo odwiedziłam wiele wysoko postawionych osób, zanim… zanim zostałam gubernator Lothalu.

\- Zielone róże – poinformował ją Thrawn – symbolizują nadzieję na przyszłe szczęście.

Pryce prychnęła.

\- Myślisz, że nie jestem szczęśliwa – stwierdziła.

\- Tak sądzę – zgodził się z nią – i że na Coruscant, przez pewien czas, czułaś się szczęśliwa. Zanim…

\- Owszem – weszła mu w słowo – ale to było dawno i teraz nie ma już najmniejszego znaczenia.

Chiss spojrzał na nią z troską.

\- W Imperialnej Galerii Sztuki jest nowa wystawa – powiedział. – Gdybyś miała ochotę wybrać się tam ze mną, byłbym zaszczycony.

Arihnda skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Ale mniej zaszczycony niż gdyby poszła tam z tobą komandor Faro – gorzkie słowa same popłynęły z jej ust.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Komandor Faro musi pozostać na _Chimaerze_ pod moją nieobecność – odrzekł. – Nie mogę pozostawić Siódmej Floty bez kompetentnego dowódcy.

\- Gdyby nie to, zaprosiłbyś ją na randkę?

Być może powiedziała za dużo. Nie powinno jej interesować jego życie towarzyskie. I nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że _bardzo_ ją ono interesowało.

\- Możliwe – odpowiedział Thrawn ze spokojem. – Zawsze mnie ciekawiło, co ludzie robią na _randkach_.

Wymówił to słowo tak, jakby faktycznie ten koncept był mu obcy.

\- Idą. Gdzieś. Razem – Pryce wzruszyła ramionami. – Rozmawiają.

Zerknęła na niego.

\- Potem się całują – kontynuowała tym samym, pozbawionym emocji tonem. – Idą razem do łóżka. I tyle.

\- Na każdej randce?

Zaśmiała się bez humoru.

\- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie – odparła. – Kiepskie randki kończą się… no wiesz.

Jego mina wskazywała na to, że nie wiedział.

\- Byłaś na wielu randkach? – zapytał.

\- Tych złych czy tych dobrych?

Machnęła ręką.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – rzekła. – Już mnie to nie bawi.

Thrawn zamyślił się.

\- Szkoda – powiedział po chwili. – Wielka szkoda.


	9. Bad moment/Zły moment

\- Myślałam, że za moment zginiemy.

Tylko tyle Pryce miała na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Spanikowała, owszem, naraziła na szwank swoje dobre imię, ośmieszyła siebie i jego – i o to Thrawn mógł mieć do niej pretensje. Zachowała się nie jak imperialna gubernator. Powinna zaakceptować nieuchronność śmierci i umrzeć z godnością, lecz w chwili zagrożenia życia emocje wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem.

_Thrawn stał tuż obok niej, na mostku. Przez przeszkloną szybę ona i Wielki Admirał przyglądali się bitwie z pokładu Chimaery. Wygrywali i wtedy coś poszło nie tak… Admirał Konstantine nie posłuchał rozkazów, złamał szyk, skończony dureń, i statek rebeliantów dosłownie przeciął na pół jego okręt. Wybuch gwiezdnego niszczyciela wywołał falę uderzeniową, która uszkodziła ich krążownik. Tarcze ochronne wytrzymały i tylko dlatego nie zginęli od razu, wraz z pierwszym rozbłyskiem. Arihnda pomyślała, że nawet by tego nie poczuli… Impet uderzenia spowodował chwilową, jak się później okazało, awarię kilku systemów, w tym łączności i sterowania okrętem z poziomu mostka._

_Pryce naprawdę wierzyła, że to był ich koniec. Przez wyrwę w blokadzie statki wroga mogły ruszyć wprost na nich, a Thrawn nie zdołałby na czas przekazać nowych rozkazów dowódcom pozostałych imperialnych krążowników, żeby spróbowali jakoś ich osłonić. Gdyby rebelianci zniszczyli Chimaerę, wszystko by przepadło. Wiedzieli o tym. Myśliwce natychmiast pomknęły w ich stronę._

_Nie zorientowała się nawet, w której chwili złapała Thrawna za ramię. Chciała po prostu się z nim pożegnać. Głos jednak uwiązł jej w gardle. Zresztą, czy istniały odpowiednie słowa, które można było wygłosić na kilka sekund przed śmiercią? Jak powiedzieć komuś wszystko, mówiąc niewiele?_

_Wykorzystała to, że Chiss obrócił się w jej stronę, że przez moment patrzył jedynie na nią, i pocałowała go w usta. A potem poczuła mocne uderzenie i nastała ciemność._

Z czasem Arihnda doszła do wniosku, że ktoś musiał ją wtedy obezwładnić. Może zrobił to sam Thrawn? Uznał, że w napadzie szaleństwa, rzuciła się na niego?

Teraz też patrzył na nią nieufnie, jakby nie był pewien jej stanu psychicznego.

\- To nie był atak – powiedziała.

\- Wiem.

\- Więc dlaczego…?

\- Odruch. Wybacz.

Wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

\- Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć „nie” – rzekła zbolałym tonem. – Albo przyjąć pocałunek i nie przejmować się konsekwencjami. Gdybyśmy tego dnia umarli, i tak na jedno by wyszło.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wolałem, żebyśmy nie ginęli, razem z większością statków Siódmej Floty – stwierdził. – Priorytetem było dla mnie skuteczne wycofanie naszych wojsk, by uniknąć niepotrzebnych strat. Przegraliśmy tę bitwę, ale nie przegraliśmy jeszcze wojny.

\- To był bolesny cios – odparła.

\- Bez przesady. Śmierć Konstantine’a wyjdzie naszej armii na dobre, szkoda jedynie żołnierzy, których ze sobą zabrał.

\- Mówiłam dosłownie.

Dotknęła dłonią swojej potylicy.

\- Być może metoda była niewłaściwa, _nietaktowna_ , ale osiągnąłem przez to zamierzony cel – oświadczył. – Oboje nadal żyjemy i możemy wyjaśnić sobie kilka spraw na spokojnie i na osobności, a nie podczas bitwy, na oczach całej mojej załogi.

Prychnęła.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbym wybrała zły moment. Jakby w ogóle istniał jakiś wybór – pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Myślałam, że zginiemy i chciałam ci powiedzieć… że jesteś dla mnie ważny. _To_ było dla mnie istotne. Może liczyłam na fajerwerki i tragiczne zakończenie, ale to byłaby dobra śmierć, gdyśmy się pocałowali tuż przed samym wybuchem.

Przewrócił oczami.

\- Myślę, że wybrałaś najgorszy możliwy moment, żeby mnie pocałować – zawahał się i dodał: – Jeden z najgorszych możliwych momentów, w każdym bądź razie. Nie zabrałem cię ze sobą po to, żebyśmy _umierali razem_ , tylko po to, żebyśmy _razem zwyciężyli_ rebeliantów. Sądzę, że w chwili triumfu pocałunek byłby _akceptowalny_.

\- Mam zaczekać, aż zwyciężysz? – zapytała go.

\- Nie – odpowiedział. – Pomóż mi wygrać. Zróbmy to razem.

Wyświetlił holomapę i zaczął omawiać plany kolejnej bitwy. Pryce słuchała go, owszem, ale bardziej koncentrowała się na tym, jak poruszały się jego usta.

\- Wiesz co? – wyrwało jej się. – Wcale tego nie żałuję.


	10. Pregnant Pause/Ciążąca cisza

Czyżby mu się przywidziało? Hologram Arihndy Pryce wskazywał na to, że jego partnerka przybrała nieco na wadze. Thrawn dokonał w myślach szybkich obliczeń: kiedy ostatnio się widzieli? Kiedy mogło dojść do… zapłodnienia? Wielki admirał odtworzył jeszcze raz nagranie, wyciszywszy dźwięk, skoncentrował się na samym obrazie: na niewielkim brzuszku pani gubernator. Który to tydzień? Kiedy zamierzała mu o tym powiedzieć? Przecież to on niewątpliwie był ojcem. Nie, Pryce by mu tego nie zrobiła, nie przespałaby się z nikim innym, mieli umowę. To musiało być jego dziecko. Jego.

Dziecko. Chissańsko-ludzka hybryda, prawdopodobnie jedyny taki egzemplarz w całej galaktyce. Jego dziecko! Czy będzie miało chissańskie czerwone oczy, czy jednak w tym przypadku przeważą geny matki? I kolor skóry… tę cechę jego potomstwo powinno raczej odziedziczyć po nim. A może to będzie jakaś pośrednia barwa? Jasny błękit, jak kolor lothalskiego nieba?

Dziewczynka. Gdy myślał o chissańskich dzieciach, najczęściej przypominały mu się dziewczynki. Obdarzone szóstym zmysłem nawigatorki chissańskich statków. Gdyby miał córkę, czy przejawiałaby ona jakieś niezwykłe zdolności? Wolałby, żeby tak nie było. Nie tu, pod nosem Imperatora, który z pewnością zechciałby zobaczyć jego pociechę.

Thrawn nie mógłby wysłać pół-chissańskiego dziecka na Csillę, w nadziei, że jego ludzie zapewnią jego córce bezpieczeństwo. Wiedział, że los wyjątkowych dzieci nie był łatwy. Służba we flocie. Poświęcenie. Zwłaszcza teraz, w obliczu zbliżającej się wojny _ozyly-esehembo_ byli pożądanym… towarem. Przeciwnik posunął się już do tego, by spróbować wykraść chissańskie dzieci. I mógł spróbować znowu. I znowu. Jego córka nie byłaby tam bezpieczna, w Nieznanych Regionach, w Przestrzeni Chissów. A Pryce najpewniej wydrapałaby mu oczy, gdyby umieścił ich dziecko w samym środku nieuniknionego konfliktu zbrojnego.

Mogło się też zdarzyć tak, że to będzie chłopiec, cudownie niewrażliwy na tak zwaną Moc. W ten sposób uniknęliby przynajmniej jednego problemu. Thrawn właściwie chciał mieć syna. Mógłby go wychować… na żołnierza.

Wielki admirał uświadomił sobie, że jego jedyne doświadczenie czysto „wychowawcze” obejmowało szkolenie kadetów. Gdyby miał syna… prawdopodobnie zastanawiałby się, czy można już dla tego kilkulatka zamówić mundur. Nie potrafiłby powstrzymać się od porównań typu „ja w jego wieku…” oraz „Thrass w tym wieku…”. Zapewne, jako ojciec, za bardzo przejmowałby się psychofizycznym rozwojem dziecka i wymagał, żeby pół-chissański chłopiec przeskoczył swoje własne ograniczenia genetyczne i w przyszłości stał się stuprocentowym chissańskim mężczyzną.

Może lepiej, żeby to była dziewczynka? Mogłaby się bardziej wdać w matkę niż w ojca… Jak to dobrze, że to nie on decydował o płci nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka!

Nienarodzone dziecko. Ciąża. Dziewięć miesięcy, przez które tak wiele mogło się wydarzyć. Dziewięć miesięcy, przez które Thrawn musiał pilnować Pryce, żeby ta nie zrobiła czegoś… głupiego. Żeby nie naraziła na niebezpieczeństwo siebie i dziecka.

Czy mógł, jako wielki admirał, dowódca strzegącej lothalskiego sektora Siódmej Floty, zażyczyć sobie, żeby gubernator Lothalu przebywała stale na jego statku flagowym przez najbliższe dziewięć miesięcy? Pokład gwiezdnego niszczyciela z pewnością był bezpieczniejszym miejscem dla ciężarnej kobiety niż powierzchnia planety atakowanej przez rebeliantów. Kobiety, która de facto rządziła tą planetą i pod wpływem hormonów mogła podejmować złe decyzje. Która mogła stać się celem zaplanowanego zamachu.

Sam z pewnością nie zniósłby dziewięciu miesięcy martwienia się o Pryce. Wolał mieć ją przy sobie. W zasięgu wzroku. Chciał obserwować przebieg ciąży i móc zareagować właściwie na każdą choćby najmniejszą możliwą komplikację. Musiał pilnować, by Arihnda robiła okresowe badania i dbała o siebie. By dobrze się odżywiała i nie przemęczała się. Szczególnie należało ją chronić przed nadmiernym stresem. I, oczywiście, przed nią samą.

Ambitna gubernator nie usunęłaby chyba ciąży? Nie przedłożyłaby kariery, „służby Imperium” ponad posiadanie własnego potomstwa? Nie zrezygnowałaby z macierzyństwa z obawy przed samotnym rodzicielstwem?

Powinien dać Pryce do zrozumienia, że chciał tego dziecka. Choć nie planowali tego – zabawne, że on, wielki strateg nie zaplanował posiadania potomstwa! – „wpadka” mogła ich do siebie zbliżyć. Mogli spróbować… być rodziną.

On i Arihnda nigdy nie rozmawiali na temat dzieci. Formalnie nie tworzyli „związku”. Teoretycznie Pryce mogła myśleć, że Thrawn nie chciał zakładać rodziny. W rzeczywistości… ich rozumienie „rodziny” różniło się od siebie diametralnie.

Mogli wypracować model, który odpowiadałby im obojgu, łącząc kulturę Chissów ze zwyczajami ludzi. Co prawda, Thrawn niewiele jeszcze wiedział o tym, jak w praktyce funkcjonowały ludzkie rodziny, czy raczej: jak _powinny_ one funkcjonować, i przez to trudno mu było zaproponować alternatywne, lepsze rozwiązania. Niekoniecznie chissańskie. Po prostu lepsze od tych ludzkich.

W chissańskiej kulturze rodzina nie ograniczała się wyłącznie do więzów krwi. W dobrze uporządkowanym społeczeństwie nie było możliwości „samotnego wychowywania dziecka”. Tworzyli wspólnotę, której celem było zapewnienie sobie przetrwania poprzez kształtowanie kolejnych pokoleń.

Podczas gdy on pojmował „rodzinę” jako sieć wzajemnych powiązań i zależności, Pryce tym terminem określała osoby spokrewnione i spowinowacone ze sobą. Jeśli dobrze to rozumiał, on i Arihnda bez wspólnego dziecka – przynajmniej jednego! – nie mogli być prawdziwą rodziną.

Dziecko oznaczało zatem jego przynależność do rodziny Pryce. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, że gubernator zgodziłaby się zmienić nieco charakter ich relacji, a przede wszystkim: że nie ograniczyłaby mu później dostępu do ich dziecka. Posiadał chyba jakieś prawa, skoro część przekazanych genów pochodziła od niego?

Mógł delikatnie wypytać członków swojej załogi o pewne kłopotliwe dla niego kwestie związane z „ludzką rodziną”. Czy on i Pryce musieli teraz stworzyć formalny „związek”? Jak przebiegała właściwie taka procedura? I czy to ona pierwsza powinna wspomnieć o dziecku? Jak on powinien w takiej sytuacji zareagować?

Wielki admirał uznał, że należało porozmawiać z Pryce jak najszybciej. Jeśli dopiero odkryła to, że była w ciąży, zapewne zastanawiała się, co począć dalej. Wydawało mu się, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powinna zrobić, było poinformowanie go o tym fakcie. To, że nie uczyniła tego podczas ich ostatniego kontaktu przez holonet, zaniepokoiło go lekko.

Może jednak chciała zrobić to osobiście i bez zbędnych świadków? Nie wiedziała wszak, jak Thrawn zareaguje na taką wiadomość. Pewnie, jak miała to w swoim zwyczaju, gubernator chciała go na te wieści przygotować i po swojemu „urobić”. Mógł się spodziewać, że, mówiąc o dziecku, Pryce przedstawi mu jakąś nową ofertę ich dalszej „współpracy”. Aneks do ich umowy, obejmujący przyszłe potomstwo.

Po części go to bawiło, po części przerażało. Czy tym razem sporządzą umowę na piśmie? Doprecyzują zakres swoich obowiązków? Thrawn nie potrafił przewidzieć, czego oczekiwała od niego Pryce, czego sobie życzyła. Czy zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w tej sytuacji to ona była stroną uprzywilejowaną? Dla niego główną korzyścią było dziecko. Jego dziecko. Pragnął tego dziecka.

To sprawiało, że nie był w stanie cierpliwie czekać, aż gubernator zdecyduje się wreszcie przekazać mu dobrą wiadomość. Musiał działać. Wyznaczył kurs na Lothal.

Potrzebował spotkać się z Arihndą. Mogli później przedyskutować szczegóły nowej umowy; on chciał już teraz mieć pewność, że ta umowa wejdzie niebawem w życie, mieć to na piśmie i w rubryce „dziecko” wpisać drukowanymi literami „TAK”.

Tak.

*

Pryce wyglądała na mocno zaskoczoną jego wizytą. Zaczęła też okazywać pewien niepokój, kiedy wielki admirał po konwencjonalnym powitaniu poprosił ją, by wymienili kilka słów na osobności. Zaprosiła go do swojego gabinetu.

\- Czy coś się stało? – zapytała niepewnie.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się, przyglądając się jej zaokrąglonym kształtom.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą – powiedział, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że w pierwszej kolejności powinien podkreślić intymny charakter łączącej ich relacji.

Musiał przekonać Pryce, że był dobrym partnerem i że nadawał się na ojca. Że był w stanie zagwarantować jej i dziecku bezpieczeństwo.

\- Chodzi o coś więcej – odrzekła podejrzliwie gubernator. – Nie uwierzę, że jesteś… zakochany.

To ostatnie słowo wymówiła z pewnym zakłopotaniem.

\- Jestem – Thrawn zastanowił się nad tym, jak opisać uczucie, które w nim wzbierało – szczęśliwy.

Dotknął pieszczotliwie jej policzka. Odgarnął jej grzywkę i pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Udana kampania? – zagadnęła go.

Zaśmiał się.

\- Zaczniemy teraz razem planować? – zapytał ją.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nasze – musnął wargami jej włosy – życie.

Oparła dłonie na jego torsie.

\- Piłeś coś? – spytała, zadzierając do góry głowę i marszcząc nieco brwi.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale zamierzam. Dziś wieczorem.

\- Mogę mieć już inne plany na ten wieczór – odparła takim tonem, jakby się z nim droczyła.

\- Zmień je zatem. Czy jest coś ważniejszego niż…

Pochylił się, objął ją i oparł prawą dłoń na jej brzuchu.

\- Niż co? – zachęciła go, by dokończył.

\- Dziecko – rzekł miękko.

Pryce zaśmiała się, odrobinę nerwowo.

\- Chcesz mi zrobić dziecko?

Jej głos sugerował, że nie pociągała ją w tej chwili propozycja „robienia dzieci”. Thrawn wiedział, dlaczego. To był ten moment, w którym Pryce powinna wyjawić mu prawdę: że była w ciąży.

Powinien jej na to pozwolić. Nie musiał się chwalić, że sam się tego domyślił.

\- Wydaje mi się – szepnął, po prostu nie potrafił się powstrzymać – że już mi się to udało.

Pryce zrobiła okrągłe oczy. Zamrugała. A potem odrzekła chłodno:

\- Wydaje ci się.

Zamarł.

\- Nie jest moje? – zapytał nieswoim głosem.

Na twarzy Arihndy odmalował się gniew.

\- Nie jestem w ciąży – warknęła na niego. – Nie wiem, skąd w ogóle przyszło ci to do głowy.

I wtedy zauważyła jego dłoń na swoim brzuchu.

\- Czy ty uważasz – odezwała się tonem tak lodowatym jak zimowy poranek na Csilli – że jestem gruba?


	11. Something in common/Coś wspólnego

\- Tym razem na pewno jesteśmy w ciąży? – zapytał ją wielki admirał, kiedy podzieliła się z nim radosną nowiną.

Arihnda przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie, Thrawn – odparła. – _Ja_ jestem.

Po okresie „ciąży urojonej”, kiedy to Thrawn święcie wierzył, że zajadająca stres gubernator jest w „stanie błogosławionym”, pozwolili sobie przedyskutować kwestię _ewentualnego_ wspólnego potomstwa. Wystarczyło, że Pryce napomknęła, że właściwie to… mogłaby… mieć dziecko – jej rodzice z pewnością ucieszyliby się z wnuka – a wówczas Chiss uznał to za zachętę, by poszli razem do łóżka. I najpewniej wziąłby ją na ręce i zaniósł od razu do jej sypialni, gdyby nie powiedziała mu: _stop! Najpierw musimy poważnie porozmawiać._ W trakcie tej rozmowy okazało się, że wielki admirał długo rozmyślał na ten temat: ich wspólnego dziecka. Pryce nie zaszła jeszcze w ciążę, a on już przygotował kilka wariantów wychowawczych.

Jego nagłe zainteresowanie kwestią posiadania potomstwa, przypominało jej zachowanie niektórych gatunków podczas sezonu godowego. Być może Chissowie na pewnym etapie swojego życia czuli potrzebę przekazania swoich genów dalej? W każdym razie Thrawnowi nie chodziło wyłącznie o seks i zrobienie jej dziecka, mentalnie wielki admirał przygotowywał się już do roli ojca-mentora i niewątpliwie ekscytowała go owa perspektywa. Ciekawe, czy jego dalekosiężne plany uwzględniały też przewijanie noworodka, karmienie go i uspokajanie podczas długich bezsennych nocy…

Pierwszy etap ciąży właściwie stanowił pozytywną zmianę w ich relacji: Thrawn okazywał jej szacunek, zachowywał się szarmancko: przepuszczał ją w drzwiach, nakłaniał, by usiadła, i przysuwał jej krzesło… Kontaktował się z nią częściej przez holonet, wypytywał o samopoczucie. Zabronił jej się denerwować. Twierdził, że samodzielnie zajmie się kwestią rebeliantów. Odpowiadało jej to.

Później Pryce zaczęła przybierać na wadze. W końcu jej brzuszek stał się na tyle widoczny, że przestała pokazywać się publicznie. Pracowała zdalnie, w swoim biurze, a do jej rezydencji odprowadzała ją eskorta złożona ze szturmowców śmierci. Oficjalnie nie przysługiwała jej taka ochrona: tych dwóch świetnie wyszkolonych strażników służyło wielkiemu admirałowi, zaś fakt, że oddelegował ich do pracy z Pryce, sugerował wyraźnie, że to dziecko… tak, mogło być jego. Na imperialnym dworze z pewnością plotkowano już na ich temat. Tarkin, w czasie jednej z ich rozmów, dał jej to wyraźnie odczuć. On również był przekonany, że jej ciążę należało na razie utrzymywać w sekrecie – z uwagi na obecną niepewną sytuację na Lothalu. Nie można było rozpraszać Thrawna, twierdził Wielki Moff, ani dostarczać jego politycznym przeciwnikom dodatkowego oręża do walki z nim. Sukces autorskiego projektu wielkiego admirała zależał od tego, czy Pryce podporządkuje się rozkazom i będzie siedziała cicho przez te kilka miesięcy w oczekiwaniu na rozwiązanie. Wydawało jej się nawet, że dostrzegła w bladoniebieskich oczach Tarkina dezaprobatę: _naprawdę musieliście to zrobić?_ – zdawał się bezgłośnie pytać. _Mogłem spodziewać się tego po tobie, ale on powinien być bardziej rozsądny…_ Ponieważ jednak te słowa oficjalnie nie padły, Pryce nie mogła uświadomić Tarkina, że ten pomysł nie należał do niej, lecz właśnie do Thrawna.

Co więcej, zamiast pozwolić jej „dogorywać” w jej prywatnej gubernatorskiej rezydencji, wielki admirał wpadł na kolejny wyśmienity pomysł: uznał, że Arihnda powinna przeprowadzić się na pewien czas na Chimaerę. Skąd przyszło mu to do głowy, że kobieta w zaawansowanej ciąży mogłaby mieszkać na gwiezdnym niszczycielu, tego Pryce nie potrafiła odgadnąć. Prawdopodobnie Thrawn chciał mieć ją na oku i być może zależało mu też na tym, by być obecnym przy porodzie… Bo przecież równie dobrą, o ile nie lepszą opiekę medyczną gubernator otrzymałaby w imperialnym szpitalu. Na statkach zazwyczaj nie odbierano porodów – pracownice, które zaszły w ciążę, zostawały natychmiast zwolnione ze służby, czasowo, o ile nie na stałe, ze względu na złamanie wojskowego regulaminu… który, całe szczęście, nie obowiązywał w tym przypadku jej, imperialnej gubernator. Jej Imperium nie zabraniało rodzenia dzieci. W każdym razie nie oficjalnie.

Fakt, że było to dziecko Thrawna, ludzko-chissańska hybryda, mógł stanowić nie lada problem ze względu na politykę czystości rasowej. Jednakże… Thrawn był _wielkim admirałem_ , jednym z najbardziej wpływowych nieludzi w całym Galaktycznym Imperium. Od samego początku Chiss był wyjątkiem od reguły. Jego kariera i jego życie zależały od decyzji Palpatine’a. Imperator niewątpliwie wiedział już o tym dziecku i… pozwolił mu żyć. Na razie. Gdyby było inaczej, już dawno do drzwi rezydencji Pryce albo jej biura zapukałby nie kto inny jak Lord Vader. Mroczny Lord wyglądał na takiego, który nie miał skrupułów i który bez wahania uśmierciłby kobietę w ciąży, gdyby tylko oskarżono ją o zdradę.

W pewnym stopniu Pryce czuła się bezpieczniejsza na pokładzie Chimaery. Mniej podobało się jej to, że musiała przesiadywać w przydzielonych jej kwaterach: ograniczono jej dostęp do zastrzeżonych sekcji, w tym mostka i hangaru, a wszędzie musiała poruszać się w obstawie szturmowców śmierci. A potem… nie miała już siły się poruszać. Siedziała więc w swoich kwaterach i ssała kostki lodu, udając, że czyta raporty z Lothalu, podczas gdy radośnie oddawała się lekturze bestsellerowego holoromansu.

W kwaterach, warto dodać, urządzonych nieco dziwacznie, jakby w całości miały one stanowić jakąś artystyczną instalację. Niewątpliwie był to kolejny z genialnych pomysłów Thrawna: dziecko miało zapoznawać się ze sztuką… nawet przed swoim urodzeniem.

Z kolei łóżko stało się prawdziwą twierdzą z poduszek. Z początku Pryce próbowała walczyć z nietypowym gustem swojego partnera i zmodyfikować układ mebli w pomieszczeniu, a część niepotrzebnych jej zdaniem przedmiotów powyrzucać, lecz wówczas spotkała się z niezadowoleniem wielkiego admirała, który uraczył ją bardzo długą przemową… co więcej, mówił rzeczy absurdalne. Na przykład, że Pryce powinna siedzieć w „gnieździe”. Owym „gniazdem” najpewniej była zbudowana przez niego twierdza z poduszek. Thrawn przynosił jej kolejne, mniejsze, większe, mniej lub bardziej ozdobne poduszki; upewniał się, że było jej ciepło i wygodnie. Gdy wzniósł tę skomplikowaną konstrukcję, Chiss również zaczął w niej sypiać, obejmując Pryce ramieniem opiekuńczo, a zanim zasnął, za każdym razem opowiadał jej coś w swym ojczystym języku, języku Chissów… Czy raczej, jak się rychło okazało, opowiadał coś nie tyle samej Arihndzie, co _ich_ _dziecku_. Przytulał się do niej i rozmawiał z _jej_ _brzuchem_. Prawdopodobnie gdzieś wyczytał, że takie postępowanie miało działać na dziecko kojąco. Czasem jednak Thrawn osiągał efekt wprost przeciwny do zmierzonego: dzieciak zaczynał kopać, jakby chciał przez to dać do zrozumienia ojcu, że ten powinien wreszcie się przymknąć, bo ktoś tu próbuje spać… Arihnda uśmiechała się wtedy półgębkiem: rozpoznawała swoje geny.

Obiektywnie oceniając sytuację, trzeba było przyznać, że oboje, ona i Thrawn, zachowywali się teraz nieracjonalnie. Ona zaczęła życzyć sobie coraz to dziwaczniejszych „przysmaków”, on z kolei nierzadko próbował wpływać według własnego uznania na jej „dietę”. Dopiero, gdy nakrył Arihndę na wyjadaniu mydła z dystrybutora w łazience, zapewnił jej solidny przydział kiszonych ogórków i czekolady. Z kwaśną miną przyglądał się, jak Pryce wcinała ten miks, delektując się tym niebiańskim nowym smakiem. Później, naturalnie, zwymiotowała połowę swojego dania.

Spierali się też o imię dla dziecka. Thrawn starał się jej wytłumaczyć koncepcję chissańskich imion, jej zdaniem całkowicie nonsensowną, ona zaś co rusz zmieniała zdanie co do wybranego przez siebie imienia, czasem nawet kilkukrotnie w ciągu jednego dnia. Zapisywała swoje propozycje na kartce i nie zdziwiłaby się wcale, gdyby Thrawn uznał, że w takim razie najlepiej dać dziecku trzy imiona… i którejś z nich prawdopodobnie w dorosłym życiu mu spasuje. Pryce uważała, że to idiotyczne. A potem dopisywała do swojej listy kolejne trzy imiona.

Ostatnie tygodnie ciąży były istnym koszmarem. Arihnda panikowała. Krzyczała na Thrawna, a potem wybuchała płaczem. Bała się, że Chiss od niej odejdzie i wpadała w paranoję, gdy wzywały go jego obowiązki. Na szczęście zawsze wracał. Przynosił jej kiszone ogórki, a ona dostawała mdłości na sam ich widok.

Poród odbył się planowo, przy częściowym znieczuleniu; Pryce zbytnio obawiała się tego, że mogłaby nie wybudzić się z narkozy, a ponadto czuła potrzebę, by przez cały czas kurczowo ściskać niebieską dłoń Thrawna. Gdy było już po wszystkim, zobaczyła radosne iskry w jego oczach, a później identyczne iskry w oczach dziecka, ich córki. Przyglądała się z bliska tej małej niebieskiej twarzyczce, przytulając niemowlę i wtedy… usłyszała huk. Ktoś oznajmił wówczas głośno, że wielki admirał zemdlał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Chiss nest" idea borrowed from [Warrior's Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223902%22) by [draculard ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard).


	12. Consequences of war/Konsekwencje wojny

Nie wiedział, jak jej to powiedzieć. „Kochanie, tylko się nie denerwuj, ale kiedy smacznie spałaś, rozkazałem zbombardować z orbity powierzchnię twojej planety, a dokładnie stolicę, Lothal City. Niestety nic z tego nie wyszło, ponieważ ktoś w porę włączył osłony planetarne”. 

Może powinien raczej zacząć inaczej, od czegoś, co, choć nie było dobrą wiadomością, Pryce akurat mogło ucieszyć: „Rukh nie żyje”.

Z pewnością początek, na który wielki admirał się zdecydował, nie był najlepszy.

\- Zaatakowało nas _co_ dokładnie? – gubernator Lothalu, _była_ gubernator Lothalu, nieświadoma jeszcze swojej dymisji, zmrużyła podejrzliwe swe błękitne oczy.

\- Purrgile – odparł Thrawn. – Kosmiczne wieloryby.

Pryce uniosła brwi, a potem spojrzała na przytulone do jej piersi śpiące niemowlę, ich córkę.

\- Jeśli przyszedłeś tu, by opowiedzieć jej bajkę, spóźniłeś się. Udało mi się już ją ułożyć do snu.

Odchrząknął poirytowany.

\- Purrgile, zwabione przez Bridgera, zniszczyły moją flotę. Dryfujemy teraz gdzieś, prawdopodobnie poza przestrzenią Imperium.

\- Prawdopodobnie?

\- Aparatura, służąca do nawigacji nie działa. Tak samo, jak łączność.

Pryce popatrzyła na niego tak, jakby był niepoważny.

\- Byliśmy nad Lothalem – powiedziała groźnym tonem – od jak dawna dryfujemy?

\- Od kilku godzin.

Spodziewał się wybuchu jej gniewu, lecz zamiast tego jego partnerka uśmiechnęła się.

\- Mamy mapy – stwierdziła spokojnie – możemy obliczyć naszą aktualną pozycję.

\- W odniesieniu do czego? – zapytał wówczas zaintrygowany.

Czyżby Pryce wiedziała coś, czego on nie wiedział?

Posłała mu wpierw spojrzenie, który sugerowało coś w stylu: „a mówili mi, że jesteś geniuszem”, a następnie odparła:

\- Znasz kierunek i czas, wiesz zapewne, z jaką prędkością poruszała się Chimaera…

\- Tak, z prędkością nadświetlną – wtrącił Thrawn pozornie niefrasobliwym tonem.

\- Co?

Pryce poprawiła się na swoim łóżku; jej nagły ruch na szczęście nie obudził niemowlęcia, dlatego mogli nadal kontynuować tę rozmowę we względnym spokoju, choć Thrawn w tym momencie wolałby ją czym prędzej zakończyć, zorientował się już bowiem, że niebawem mogła się ona przerodzić w ostrą kłótnię.

\- Uciekłeś przed wielorybami w nadświetlną? – zdziwiła się niegdysiejsza gubernator.

Tak, to stwierdzenie brzmiało paradnie. I było błędne. Prawda była wszak znacznie gorsza.

Gdy wielki admirał zaczął cierpliwie tłumaczyć Pryce, w jakiej sytuacji się znaleźli, jego jak zawsze porywcza partnerka przerwała mu:

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że _porwały nas wieloryby_?

Niechętnie przytaknął. Pryce zaśmiała się wówczas.

\- Piłeś coś, prawda? – rzekła rozbawiona. – Ty i Pellaeon, świętowaliście narodziny naszej córki.

Pokręcił głową. Czuł, że _powinien_ się napić. Nie miał jednak na to czasu: załoga starała się przywrócić statkowi sprawność i sterowność, a Thrawn osobiście nadzorował ich pracę. Chwilami robił sobie przerwę: po to, by strofować pałętającego się po pokładzie Bridgera – główny powód ich obecnych zmartwień.

Chiss spojrzał ze smutkiem na Arihndę; może było jeszcze za wcześnie, by ją uświadamiać, że przegrali bitwę o Lothal? W stanie, w którym jego partnerka aktualnie się znajdowała, niewiele mogła zrobić, by przyczynić się do poprawy ich sytuacji. Musiała teraz zajmować się dzieckiem.

W gruncie rzeczy jednak Thrawn zwlekał z tym nie tyle z uwagi na stan zdrowia Arihndy, ile ze względu na to, że nie chciał głośno mówić o tym, że wszystkie jego plany… wszystkie jego plany wzięły w łeb: przekreślił je jeden wybryk młodego chłopaka.

Cóż, choć nie cieszyła go wcale perspektywa „długiej rozmowy” z Palpatine’m, ucieczka przed nią, z Bridgerem na pokładzie, z pewnością była jeszcze gorszą opcją. Nagłe zniknięcie – jego i Siódmej Floty – stawiało Thrawna w nieciekawym świetle; już wcześniej podejrzewano go o „zdradę”, a teraz? Nie był dezerterem – ale tak właśnie to wyglądało! Nie wiedział, jak wrócić! Nie wiedział, czy był w stanie wrócić. I nie wiedział, czy… w przyszłości będzie miał do czego wracać.

Pocałował Arihndę w czoło; zapewnił ją, że sam wszystkim się zajmie, jak zawsze zresztą, choć tym razem nie był pewien, czy podoła temu zadaniu.

\- Oby – odpowiedziała mu Pryce. – Ja jestem na macierzyńskim, ale ty nie masz pretekstu, żeby się obijać.

Mrugnęła do niego znacząco. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili przed przypomnieniem jej, że cały czas ciężko pracował, podczas gdy ona wylegiwała się tutaj… Nie, to nie miało sensu.

Swoją złość mógł wyładować później na Bridgerze, który, jak się niebawem okazało, siedział po drugiej stronie drzwi z uchem przytkniętym do ich powierzchni, niewątpliwie próbując podsłuchać choćby część  jego rozmowy z Pryce.

\- Bridger – syknął wielki admirał przez zęby.

\- Thrawn – odparł chłopak z filuternym uśmiechem. – Słyszałem, że masz na statku małe dziecko. Sprawdziłem wszystkie pomieszczenia i pozostaje tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie mógłbyś je ukryć.

Młodzieniec wskazał nonszalancko na drzwi, przez które chwilę wcześniej Thrawn opuścił obecne kwatery Pryce.

\- Trzy sygnatury mocy – oświadczył mu Ezra. – A teraz dwie. Powierzyłeś opiekę nad tym dzieckiem _Pryce_? Tej sadystce i socjopatce?

\- To też jej dziecko – odrzekł gniewnie Thrawn.

Wyminął chłopaka i ruszył w kierunku mostka, by po raz kolejny sprawdzić, czy jego obsłudze udało się nawiązać kontakt z jakąś imperialną bazą albo statkiem. Bridger, niestety, podążył za nim.

\- Jej i _kogo_? Kto chciałby przelecieć gubernator… o rany.

Urwał na widok miny Thrawna.

\- No proszę – dodał, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak gładko wybrnąć z tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

\- Skończyłeś już? – wielki admirał posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie.

Na większość ludzi _to spojrzenie_ działało bardzo skutecznie – lecz nie na młodego Lothalczyka.

\- Potrzebujecie mojej pomocy – oświadczył ten niespodziewanie. – Dzieci mnie wprost uwielbiają!

Thrawn szczerze w to wątpił.

\- Jesteśmy teraz rodziną, czyż nie? – Bridger wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Patologiczną, bo patologiczną, ale rodziny zazwyczaj się nie wybiera. Maluch ma szczęście, że jest tu z nim wujaszek Ezra…

\- Nie. Żadnego wujaszkowania.

Chwilę później znów usłyszał Bridgera:

\- Masz problem z tym, że byłbym wyśmienitym wujaszkiem. A dzieciak mógłby się ode mnie wiele nauczyć.

Thrawn wykonał wówczas dłonią ostrzegawczy gest.

\- Pierwsza zasada: nigdy nie zostawiaj swojego dziecka pod opieką Jedi.

Ten zaśmiał się wtedy głośno.

\- Ponieważ Jedi porywają dzieci? – zażartował. – A może porywają też statki i wielkich admirałów?

Chiss skrzywił się na te słowa.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy – rzekł zuchwale Ezra. – Czekam, aż o nią poprosisz.

\- Od naszej współpracy zależy nasze przetrwanie – przypomniał mu Thrawn rozeźlony. – Nasze losy są ze sobą powiązane i niezależnie od naszych poglądów na pewne sprawy…

\- Nie, Thrawn – przerwał mu Bridger. – Myślisz, że wszystko ci się należy, że możesz brać, co zechcesz, nie dając nic w zamian.

Zatrzymał się wtedy i zamierzył chłopaka wzrokiem.

\- Czego chcesz w zamian? – zapytał rzeczowo.

\- Przeproś za Lothal.

\- Nie.

Dostrzegł wówczas gniew w niebieskich oczach swojego wroga. _Byłego_ wroga? Czy on i Bridger nadal byli nieprzyjaciółmi?

\- Nie zamierzam cię za nic przepraszać, tak samo, jak ty nie przeprosisz mnie za zniszczenie mojego statku i śmierć moich żołnierzy. Przez twoje głupie postępowanie zginie jeszcze wiele osób, ale – Thrawn machnął na to ręką – to nieuniknione w trakcie wojny. Proponuję rozejm. Do czasu aż… znajdziemy dobre wyjście z tej sytuacji.

\- Miałbym ci zaufać? Strzeliłeś do mnie z blastera.

\- To było przed propozycją rozejmu. Radzę ją przyjąć, komandorze Bridger.

Jedi wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, a potem przewrócił oczami i odparł:

\- W porządku. Ale nadal uważam, że powinieneś mnie przeprosić. Choćby za to - i wskazał dłonią na swój opatrunek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of this series.  
> If you want to read about adventures of Thrawn, Pryce & their daughter, check [Walking the Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165994) series by Pepper (Zalt).


End file.
